The Superhuman Powers
by chocoswift
Summary: Di SMA Teikou, sekolah elit di kota Tokyo dikabarkan memegang anak anak dengan kemampuan spesial.
1. Prolog

**The Superhuman Powers**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairings: AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SMA Teiko, sekolah elit yang terletak di ibukota Jepang, Tokyo. Sekolah elit yang hanya berisikan oleh anak anak yang super kaya disana seperti anak pejabat ataupun anak bangsawan. Ada rumor yang beredar di sekolah ini. Rumor tentang adanya siswa yang memiliki kemampuan ajaib. Setiap anak dikatakan memiliki kemampuan ajaib beredar di sekolah Teiko. Dari total keseluruhan siswa yang bersekolah disana, hanya beberapa saja yang diberkati kemampuan itu. Namun, ada sebuah kelompok organisasi yang beranggotakan 7 orang siswa yang memiliki kemampuan inti.

1\. Premonition

2\. Retrocognition/Postcognition

3\. Invisibility

4\. Infinity Strength

5\. Body Swap

6\. Agility and Reflexes

7\. Great Senses

Ketujuh siswa itulah yang memegang peranan penting bagi kehidupan para pengguna kemampuan itu dan disebut Generasi Keajaiban. Oleh karena itu, maka banyak siswa yang sudah sadar bahwa dirinya memiliki kemampuan seperti itu takut akan mereka. Kemampuan sihir inilah yang disebut juga dengan para penyihir. Namun, disamping itu juga ada para pembantu Generasi Kejaiban, anak anak berbakat yang berguna bagi mereka di masa yang akan mendatang.

Kemampuan ini bisa merupakan kutukan bila di salahgunakan. Tergantung bagaimana anda menggunakannya. Baik atau buruk itu semua ada di tangan anda.

 **Continue or Delete?**

* * *

gak tahan kalau gak tulis fanfic ini TT...daripada keburu lupa karena besok masuk sekolah jadi mendingan buat prolognya dulu ^^ mind to Review?


	2. The Encounter

**The Superhuman Powers**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AoKise, AkaKuro, MidoTaka, MuraHimu**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Encounter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagami menapakkan kakinya di SMA barunya. SMA Teiko. Mata merahnya menatap ke seluruh penjuru dari gerbang depan. Dia menghela nafas dan masuk ke sekolah dengan penampilan bak anak baru selesai berkelahi dengan baju yang setengah dimasukkan ke dalam celana dan blazer yang tidak rapi terkancing. Jangan lupa dasi yang dipasang sedemikian rupa sehingga terkesan acak acakan. Semua orang menatap pria yang memiliki tinggi 190 cm itu berjalan dengan menenteng tas warna hitam yang dibalikkan ke punggungnya.

Kagami merasa malas. Ayahnya mengirimnya kembali ke Jepang yang dia rasa itu sangat sangat menyebalkan. Hanya gara gara ayahnya ingin dia memperoleh pendidikan yang lebih baik di Jepang daripada di Amerika. Padahal, Kagami tidak suka belajar karena menurutnya belajar itu membosankan dan memeras otak. Lebih baik bermain basket lebih menyenangkan daripada duduk di ruangan tertutup dengan meja dan buku yang terbuka dan harus menghafal bait demi bait tulisan tak berguna. Itu memuakkan.

"Oi! Bakagami! Apa apaan dengan baju macam orang habis seks?" terdengar suara bass yang terdengar malas dari belakang Kagami. Dia merasa pernah mendengar suara itu. kontan, dia membalikkan badannya dan menemukan pria berkulit tan yang merupakan teman selama 3 bulan semenjak kepindahan Kagami ke Jepang.

"Aomine!? K-kau bersekolah sini juga?" tanya Kagami tidak percaya. Pria _tan_ yang berposisi sebagai lawan bicaranya mengerutkan dahi. Dia merasa tersinggung.

"Hei! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, baka!" suara pria yang dipanggil Aomine itu terlalu keras sehingga membuat orang orang disekitar menhentikan aktivitas mereka untuk sementara hanya untuk mengetahui sumber suara.

"Oi! Ahomine! Kecilkan suaramu," ucap Kagami setengah berbisik kepada di biru bersuara kuat itu. Aomine yang menyadari itu langsung membungkam mulutnya supaya tidak menjadi pusat perhatian lagi kemudian dia berdehem dan melanjutkan omelan tadi yang sempat tertunda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kagami? Ku kira kau akan bersekolah di Seirin," tanya Aomine. Kagami hanya mendegus kesal sambil memandang ke arah lain. Aomine mengerutkan dahi.

"Ayahku yang seenaknya mengatakan bahwa dia sudah mendaftarkan namaku disini," Kagami berpaling kembali ke arah Aomine.

"Dan kau?" tanya Kagami balik. Aomine mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku sudah disini sejak SMP dan gedung SMP tidak jauh dari sini," jawab Aomine santai dan kemudian segera berjalan masuk kedalam gedung sekolah dengan ekspresi malas. Kagami terkadang berpikir mengapa si bodoh ini bisa masuk ke sekolah yang ketentuan nilai rata ratanya cukup tinggi. Aku pun sama payahnya dengan orang ini, pikirnya.

"Oi! Aomine! Tunggu aku," teriak Kagami dari pintu masuk. Aomine yang baru saja memakai sepatu khusus dalam sekolah itu melirik ke arah Kagami.

"Cepatlah, baka. Upacara penyambutan siswa akan dimulai sebentar lagi dan aku tidak akan mencarikan tempat duduk untukmu," ucap Aomine yang bersiap siap menuju ke papan kelas. Banyak siswa saling berebutan tampat paling depan untuk bisa melihat nama dimana kelas mereka. Karena tinggi badan, Aomine hanya cukup berdiri tak jauh dari papan pengumuman.

 _1-A_

Aomine menemukan namanya di kelas tersebut.

"Oi! Aomine, kau temukan kelasku?" tanya Kagami yang baru saja sampai ke arah Kagami. Aomine mengangguk tanda ya kemudian menunjuk salah satu tabel disana.

 _1-C_

Kagami membelalakan mata tak percaya. Dia sudah menerka bahwa dia bakal masuk 1-F tetapi ini diluar perkiraan. Sedikit dia merasa sudah sangat pintar. Kagami cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Jangan merasa sok pintar, baka!" ucap Aomine sambil meninggalkan Kagami yang maish berfantasi tentang seberapa menakjubkannya dia sampai ke langit 7 sedangkan Aomine berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Oi! Teme! Tunggu aku,"

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin Akashi-kun?" ucap pemuda beriris azure itu sambil memegang sebuah kantung file yang berisi data data siswa. Dia cukup terkejut mendengar keputusan sang kepala. Pria yang disebut 'Akashi' itu hanya menyergai dan sibuk membolak balik file miliknya.

 **Nama: Kagami Taiga  
Kelas: 1-F *coret* 1-C  
Umur: 16 tahun  
Tinggi: 190 cm  
Berat: 82 kg  
Golongan darah: A  
Tanggal lahir: 2 Agustus  
Hobbi: bermain basket  
Latar belakang: anak orang kaya, ayahnya adalah salah satu kepala cabang di New York, Amerika Serikat. Ayahnya bernama Kagami Makoto dan ibunya Kagami Kotori sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu. Taiga dulunya bersekolah di Amerika tetapi ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke Jepang.**

Akashi tersenyum sambil membaca biodata siswa itu dengan seksama dan muncul senyuman misterius.

"Tetsuya, tolong berikan file selanjutnya tentangnya," ucap Akashi. Pemuda itu, Kuroko Tetsuya, memberikan lembaran ekstra untuk Akashi. Akashi melihat lembaran itu lagi sambil membolak balik kertas putih tersebut.

 **Kenal dekat dengan seseorang sebelum pindah ke Jepang. Tidak diketahui secara pasti orangnya tetapi mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang saudara. Ayahnya, Kagami Makoto, bekerja sama dengan perusahaan saham di Jepang dan Kagami Kotori meninggal karena kanker payudara, setelah itu Makoto tidak menikah ataupun menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain.**

Lagi lagi Akashi tersenyum. Kuroko yang berdiri disampingnya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sang surai merah.

"Bagaimana, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko untuk meminta kepastian dari sang surai merah darah. Akashi mendongak, memamerkan mata dwi warnanya yang indah. Dia tersenyum.

"Dia akan membantu banyak dari peran ini."

Kuroko menghela nafas melihat tingkah orang satu ini. Selalu saja misterius. Akashi tidak pernah membocorkan rencananya kecuali kepada orang dalam dan semua rencana itu berjalan lancar. Terkadang, Akashi bisa menjadi pribadi yang sangat menyebalkan karena sifat misterius miliknya itu, tetapi itulah yang membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou itu seseorang yang unik dan menarik sebab dia tahu segalanya bahkan jika peristiwa itu akan terjadi.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Kuroko dan Akashi menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pintu berbahan dasar kayu mahoni tersebut. terdapat banyangan seseorang dan dia itu laki laki.

"Akashi, Kuroko, upacara penyambutan sudah mau dimulai. Apa kau masih lengket dengan berkas tak berguna milikmu itu," ucap orang itu dari pintu dnegan nada malas.

"Baiklah kami akan segera kesana, Aomine-kun," ucap Kuroko sekaligus mewakili sang surai merah menyala tersebut. Akashi segera membereskan berkas miliknya dan disusun di samping bersama berkas file yang dipegang Kuroko tadi.

' _Oi! Ahomine… tunggu aku,'_

"Ayo Tetsuya, mari kita pergi," ucap Akashi menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan dan Kuroko mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Aomine berjalan menuju aula yang dipenuhi oleh siswa siswi yang merupakan murid baru di SMA Teiko. Aomine menoleh ke kanan dan kiri—sekalian melihat payudara E-cup—untuk mencari tempat duduk kosong. Dari ujung pintu sampai ke depan sepertinya tidak ada yang kosong. Aomine meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

'Harusnya kutinggal saja si Bakagami brengsek itu.' batin Aomine kesal. Aomine sibuk menoleh kanan kiri hanya untuk mencari dan apa apa pula si brengsek Akashi itu menyuruhnyan untuk memanggilnya hanya untuk datang pada ucapan sambutan sampah itu. Aomine mendecih kesal. Dia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana. Sejujurnya, jika bisa, Aomine akan meninggalkan upacara sambutan yang membosankan itu dan pergi ke atap untuk tidur.

Iris biru tuanya menagkap sosok berwarna merah muda yang duduk di depan. Kaki kekarnya langsung berjalan menuju wanita sakura tersebut. hitung hitung lumayan ada bangku kosong disebelahnya.

"Oi! Satsuki, ada orang disini?" tanya pemuda _tan_ itu. wanita yang tadi menghadap depan, kini membalik ke sumber suara. "Dai-chan, tidak ada sih," jawab wanita sakura itu.

"Aomine! Kau tinggalkan aku di lorong gelap dan sempit, teganya kau!" ucap Kagami hiperbola. Aomine melirik teman _one on one_. "Habis kau lama sekali," jawab Ahomine singkat. Kagami melirik tempat duduk di sebelah Aomine.

"Disini tidak ada orang kan?" tanya Kagami.

"Nee, tidak ada," kali ini suara wanita yang menjawab.

"Hajimemashite, Momoi Satsuki desu." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Sebenarnya Kagami tidak perduli, toh terakhir nanti pura pura tidak kenal. Kagami sudah bosan dengan kehidupan seperti ini.

"Kagami Taiga desu," Kagami akan meras tidak enak jika tidak membalas wanita pink tersebut.

Iris merah muda terbelalak ketika mendengar nama Taiga kemudian dia tersenyum. Untung Kagami tidak melihatnya, bisa bisa dia lari terbirit birit karena senyum aneh Momoi mirip hantu Sadako.

"Hentikan senyum anehmu, Satsuki."

"Diamlah Dai-chan! Kau ribut," balas Satsuki sewot. Pandangan semua siswa tertuju kepada podium ketika kepala sekolah SMA Teiko memberi acara sambutan. Pidato berlangsung selama beberapa menit saja Aomine mulai merasa mengantuk. Dia bertanya tanya apakah ada klub tidur siang di atap di SMA Teiko. Jika ada Aomine mau mendaftar. Beberapa kali Aomine hendak tidur tetapi Satsuki segera memukulnya jika dia tidur. Sekarang Aomine berharap dia duduk di belakang.

Ucapan pidato kepala sekolah telah selesai dan diiringi oleh tepuk tangan malas dari para siswa baru di SMA Teiko tak terkecuali Aomine Daiki.

"Untuk perwakilan dari murid, kami persilahkan siswa yang paling berprestasi dengan nilai tertinggi, Akashi Seijuurou," Aomine yang mendengar nama Akashi langsung membuka matanya lebar lebar supaya tidak ngantuk. Aomine masih sayang nyawa, dia tidak mau hanya gara gara tidur saat si merah sialan itu berpidato dia akan di lempar gunting keramat yang entah muncul darimana. suara tepukan tangan memenuhi ruangan. Lampu sorot menyenter ke arah sang _Emperor_ yang berjalan ke arah podium.

Sepanjang pidato Akashi yang berlangsung selama 1 jam membuat Aomine tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya. Dia menutup matanya sebentar hanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan ras kantuk.

"Apa kau mau di lempar gunting maut, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine tersentak mendegar suara dari belakang telinganya. "UAHH! KUROKO!"

"Kecilkan suaramu, Akashi-kun sedang berpidato," jelasnya sambil menunjuk Akashi yang sedang berdiri si podium. Mata Akashi menatap ke arahnya dan Aomine tahu akan hal itu. Mata dwi-warna yang mengisyaratkan _kau-akan-mati-setelah-ini-Daiki_ . Aomine langsung shock luar dalam. Aomine segera meminta pertolongan kepada Kuroko.

"Oi! Kuro—," ucapan Aomine terpotong saat ia tdak melihat Kuroko dibelakangnya lagi. Aomine mendecih kesal.

'Mampus aku,' batin Aomine melipat tangannya kesal sambil kembali memandang depan.

.

.

.

Segerombolan siswa kembali ke kelas masing masing untuk mengetahui wali kelas. Satsuki berjalan bersama Aomine dengan wajah ngantuk. Satsuki tampak berpikir sesuatu. Matanya menunjukan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca. Aomine yang setengah mengantuk menyadari akan hal itu.

"Tumben kau diam sekarang, Satsuki." Aomine menyerocos duluan. Satsuki menoleh ke arah Aomine.

"Dai-chan," panggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Satsuki kembali merunduk. Aomine memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan mendesah.

"Apa yang kau tahu rupanya?" ejek Aomine.

"Bukan itu! aku hanya tidak bisa melihat bakatnya," ujar Satsuki putus asa. Selama ini, dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pelacak bakat, Satsuki tidak pernah gagal sekalipun dalam melacak. Namun, tugas kali ini Satsuki gagal alias tidak bisa melihat bakatnya. Lantas, mengapa Akashi tertarik padanya? Akashi memang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Huh? Kau yakin? Mungkin Akashi salah orang," jawab Daiki nadanya terkesan malas dan tidak perduli, tetapi dia tetap penasaran siapakah anak Taiga itu sebenarnya. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah menang melawan Aomine karena kelincahan Aomine jauh berada diatasnya.

"Menurutku dia itu aneh," suara misterius muncul di sebelah Aomine.

"UAHH! OI! Kuroko! Hentikan gaya mu itu!" bentak Aomine. Kuroko mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Aomine dengan ekspresi datar lalu kembali meluruskan pandangan. Mereka bertiga menghentikan tapak kaki mereka dan menemukan kelas mereka.

 _First Year, Class A (plus)_

Aomine mengeser pintunya dan menampakkan suasana ruang kelas yang rapi dan bersih. Memang, kelas plus menerima perlakuan baik dari kepala sekolah. Anak anak yang masuk kelas plus tidak perlu membersihkan kelas dan langsung diizinkan pulang tepat pukul 4 sore agar mereka lebih bisa belajar dirumah. Anak plus juga tidak dianjurkan ikut ekstrakulikuler karena dapat menggangu nilai akademik kecuali yang bersih keras ingin masuk ekskul. Kelas plus hanya menampung sekitar 20 orang.

Aomine memutar matanya ke segala penjuru ruangan yang bersih itu dan mendapati seseorang sedang mengasah gunting merah darah. Aomine merinding dan mundur selangkah. Akashi Seijuurou.

"Siapa yang berani menjerit saat aku berada di depan?" tanyanya dengan nada seram. Aomine mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Daiki," panggilnya.

"Satsuki, apakah kau sudah menemukan bakatnya?" tanya Akashi . Momoi menggeleng tanda tidak.

"Tidak bisa dilihat dan ini baru pertama kalinya aku seperti dilarang untuk menembus," ucap Satsuki. Akashi mengerutkan dahi. Dia lalu menyimpan gunting keramat miliknya kembali ke dalam tas. Kedua tangannya memopang kedua tangannya layaknya seorang atasan yang sedang memikirkan hukuman yang pantas untuk mereka berdua.

"Tetsuya, Satsuki, Daiki, duduk ke tempat duduk masing masing. Nanti kita biacarakan ini di ruang." Ucap (Baca:perintah) Akashi yang super absolut.

Tak lama kemudian, seluruh siswa kelas A (plus) sudah sampai di kelas dan tempat masing masing dan guru bahasa inggris yang ditetapkan menjadi wali kelas A.

"Good Morning, My name is Nekota Kou." Ucap Guru bahas Inggris memperkenalkan diri. Mata guru itu aneh.

"Now, I would like you to introduce yourself one by one," ucap guru berdada D-cup itu dengan bahasa Inggris yang Fasih. Semua siswa pintar disini memperkenalkan diri tanpa dilalui hambatan lalu sampailah ke arah Aomine.

"My name is Aomin—," ucapak Aomine terhenti karena terdengar suara pintu yang tergeser.

"Sumimasen sensei, tadi saya dikejar fans gila," ucap surai pirang di balik pintu smabil ngos-ngosan. Si pirang itu masuk ke dalam kelas. Dia hendak duduk tetapi dicegat oleh guru, lengannya tersentuh sedikit _oppai_ nya yang membuat Aomine iri.

"So, due your lateness I have to set a punishment for you, introduce yourself in front of the class," suruh guru Nekota. Kise dengan pervaya diri kembali ke depan.

"Hello everyone, My name is Kise Ryota," senyum sang pirang.

.

.

.

Kagami berjalan di lorong yang dipenuhi murid aneh yang berdesak desakan. Jujur saja, dia cemburu meliat Aomine yang masuk kelas A dan tentunya mereka punya jalan khusus jadi mereka tidak harus berdesak desakan dengan lautan manusia yang mengurangi supply O2 di sekolah ini. Kagami mendesah putus asa.

Cukup memakan banyak waktu untuk sampai di kelas 1-C. ruang kelas yang cukup luas dan dingin. jendela yang memperlihatkan lapangan _Track Field_. Kagami duduk di kursi baris ke 3 dekat jendela. Kagami memandang malas teman sekelasnya yang selalu mementingkan diri sendiri. Tidak ada yang mengajaknya sekedar kenalan atau apalah. Tidak seperti di Amerika, jika kau satu staunya orang Asia di sana maka mereka langsung mendekatimu. Kagami berasumsi bahwa orang Jepang memang begitu, toh dia tidak bisa menyamakan Jepang dengan Amerika.

"Seandainya ayah tidak menyuruhku pindah, pasti aku akan bersama Tatsuya disana!" gumam Kagami kesal kemudian kepalanga di dongakkan ke langit biru.

Matanya memandang lurus ke langit biru di musim semi bulan April. Segambaran awan awan tipis yang hampir membuat Kagami ngantuk jika wali kelas tidak datang memasuki ruangan.

Guru laki laki dengan tinggi sekitar 187 cm memasuki ruangan. Guru itu langsung tersenyum cerah.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, watashi no namae wa Kawashi Hayato desu," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu," balas murid serentak.

Kagami berasumsi bahwa guru itu bakal menyenangkan.

"Nah, saya walikelas kalian dan saya membawa pelajaran Bahasa Jepang. Sebelumnya mari perkenalkan diri," ucap guru itu sambil menyegir kuda. Masing masing memperkenalkan diri lalu sampailah giliran Kagami.

"Hajimemashite, Kagami Taiga desu," ucap Kagami.

"Oh kau murid pindahan dari Amerika itu ya," ucap sang guru sambil tersenyum aneh. Kagami menyadari akan hal itu. mata sang guru berbeda ketika menatapnya dan cengiran nya juga menjadi aneh.

"Kau boleh duduk, Taiga."

….atau mungkin tidak…. Dia cukup aneh.

 _Kau harus segera menyadari hal itu._

.

.

.

 **Continue or Delete?**

* * *

hehe...terima kasih yang sudah mau menyempatkan membaca fic absurd ini...TT... masih menyempatkan diri untuk menulis karena tidak ada yang menemani di malam minggu yang sepi ini #JOMBLO haha... tapi tuan Aomine mau kok jadi pacar aku... g jadi ah!

Okey! terima kasih atas Reviewnya minna...kalian memberiku motivasi untuk membuat lebih lanjut... oke sekian dari daya

Konbanwa!


	3. I Accidentally Vaporize Homeroom Teacher

**The Supernatural Powers**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu {Slight!GOMxKagami}**

 **Supernatural, Fantasy, Bit!Humor**

 **Semi Canon**

 **Chapter 2**

 **I Accidentally Vaporize My Homeroom Teacher**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagami berjalan sendirian menuju kantin sekolah. Dia merasa kesal hari ini. Mengapa? Pertama, dia salah membawa buku, pelajaran hari ini seharusnya ada Matematika tetapi dia malah menggantikannya dengan bahasa Inggris. Kedua, dia meninggalkan bento yang sudah dia buat susah payah. Ketiga, guru itu—Kawahara—terlihat membenci Kagami dan Kagami tidak tahu mengapa. Terkadang guru itu menatap sinis ke arah Kagami sekitar 5 menit sekali dan sering melempar pertanyaan sulit untuk Kagami. Bah! Bahkan menghafal seluruh huruf Katakana saja Kagami masih sulit membedakan huruf 'Shi' dengan 'Tsu', apalagi dengan kanji kanji yang luar biasa susahnya bahkan saya pun kesulitan mengahafalnya.

Kagami berjalan gontai menuju kantin. Untung saja kantin cukup sepi karena kebanyakan siswa membawa makanan dari rumah. Kagami duduk di salah satu kurse yang dia lihat sepi. Pelayan kantin datang menghampiri Kagami yang sedang duduk.

"Maaf, mau pesan apa?" tanya pegawai kantin yang kira kira usianya menginjak kepala 4.

"Ramen 5 porsi," balas Kagami singkat. Pelayan itu pergi dan menyatakan persanan Kagami kepada juru masak disana.

"Doumo Kagami-kun," ucap suara hantu. Kagami menangkap bayangan orang disana sambil menyeruput susu Vanila.

"UAHH! K-kau siapa?"

"Doumo, Kuroko Tetsuya desu," ucapnya sopan. Kagami sudah kembali ke mode tenangnya.

"Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Kagami.

"Kau kan yang duduk bersama Aomine-kun saat upacara tadi," ujarnya lalu kembali menyeruput minuman berperisa vanila tersebut. kagami menatap orang itu curiga.

"Sudahlah, pilih tempat lain. Jangan disini," suruh Kagami. Wow berani dia rupanya.

"Tidak mau," jawab Kuroko lancar tanpa hambatan. Mulai muncul perempatan di dahi Kagami

"Aku duluan disini dan cepat pergi," usir Kagami. Kuroko diam sejenak.

"Aku sudah duduk disini 3 menit 8 detik sebelum kau duduk disini," balas Kuroko yang sukses membuat Kagami skak mat. Pesanan Kagami sudah datang.

"Hah! Baiklah jika kau tak mau," ucap Kagami mematahkan sumpit dan mulai melahap sarapannya.

"Bercanda Kagami-kun,"

Kagami melirik Kuroko dan membuat wajah 'Apa maksudmu?'

"Akashi-kun sebentar lagi akan memanggilku," ujar Kuroko lalu meletakkan beberapa yen di atas meja.

"…dan ku bayarkan ramen jumbo yang kau makan itu…" ucap Kuroko lalu tiba tiba menghilang secara tiba tiba. Kagami mulai merinding karena sepertinya dia baru saja ngobrol dan di traktir oleh hantu cebol. Kagami langsung menhabiskan 4 mangkuk berikutnya dan buru buru pergi. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Kagami tidak minum, itu karena sang penulis tidak tahu….makanya jangan tanya.

.

.

.

Akashi duduk di kursinnya sambil menatap ke arah buku usang yang sudah berwarna cokelat itu. dia membaca dengan teliti buku tersebut walau sudah dibacanya berkali kali. Dia mengerutkan dahi dan membuka dan membolak balik halaman untuk ke sekian kalinya dan mendesah frustasi.

"Tumben kau begitu frustasi, Akashi." Ucap Aomine yang duduk di sofa hitam dengan kaki ngangkang, jangan lupa majalah nista yang senantiasa berada di pangkuannya.

 **SYUUT….. KREKK**

Gunting merah bersayap terbang ke arah Aomine dan sukses membuat majalah laknat itu berlubang di tengahnya. Aomine shock sementara lalu berdiri dari sofa dan hendak memprotes Akashi untuk mengganti majalah Horikita Mai limited edition. Namun, dia mengurungkan niatnya karena merasakan aura mencekam dari sang _Emperor_.

"Kau mengejekku, Daiki?" ucap Akashi menekankan setiap suku kata. Daiki semakin gemetaran. Dia masih mau hidup. Akashi kembali mengeluarkan gunting, namun kali ini lebih besar dan tampak tajam. Sepertinya Akashi hobi mengoleksi gunting gunting seram yang di tambah dengan aura hitam miliknya mejadi mirip flm horror yang sering Daiki tonton bersama Satsuki pada malam jam 11. Daiki mundur selangkah.

"Akashi-kun," sebuah suara menginterupsi momen aksi korban dan pelaku yang bermesraan. Kuroko muncul di balik pintu kayu berbahan mahoni yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa. Kuroko mengintip dan kemudian memasukkan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam dan kembali menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Aomine bernafas lega dan dia tidak akan lupa untuk berterimakasih kepada Kuroko sebagai sang dewa penyelamat dirinya yang hampir di jemput oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Kau menemukan kertasnya, Tetsuya." Tanya Akashi yang selalu berbicara lembut kepada si surai biru langit ini dan para keajaiban tidak mengerti itu. Akashi selalu saja menggangap ucapan Kuroko itu tidak apa apa. Sedangkan tadi Aomine hanya bilang begitu, sudah di ancam mati. Pikiran Akashi memang sulit ditebak.

"Bawa, ini." Ucap Kuroko sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas kotor dan terbakar setengah. Kuroko melipat tangannya di depan dada. Aomine yang penasaran mulai berjalan mendekati Akashi tanpa memperdulikan bahaya yang baru saja tengah mengambil nyawanya.

Cahaya jendela membuat kertas itu seperti kertas tak beguna dengan penampilan setengah gosong. Terdapat cetakan mesin tik yang sudah lama dan bahkan sudah ada yang hilang membuat sanf pembaca susah menerjemahkannya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Daiki?" tanya Akashi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kertas lusuh itu. Aomine hanya mengangkat bahu tanda menyerah.

"Entahlah, tetapi disana terulis Teiko High School," Daiki asal tebak.

"Kalau itu aku pun tahu, bodoh." Balas Akashi ketus.

"Lihatlah Akashi-kun, itu terdapat tulisan aneh," ucap Kuroko sambil menujukan bagian bawah kertas itu.

"Kau benar, Tetsuya." Nah kan! Sudah ku bilang Akashi selalu membela sang biru muda itu.

 **1, Illusion  
2, Electricity  
3, Mind readi—**

Tulisan selanjutnya terbakar dan terkoyak.

"Ini kan…. Supporter…" ucap Daiki yang tumen tidak ngawur.

"Kita sudah punya 2 suppoter utama," balas Akashi.

"Tinggal sisa 5 orang lagi….apapun yang terjadi..cari kertas lain untuk dihubungkan dnegan kertas ini," sambungnya lalu kembali ke mejanya dan menyimpan kertas itu di suatu file rahasia.

.

.

.

Di sebuah café yang terletak di kota Tokyo. Seseorang duduk di sebelah jendela sambil menyeruput kopi hangat yang disediakan di kafe itu.

"Nee~ Shin-chan, apa kau tidak tertarik?" tanya seseorang yang rupanya duduk seberangnya.

Pria berambut hijau lumut itu menyeruput kopinya dan memejamkan mata sebentar.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau-nanodayo," ucapnya sambil meletakkan cangkir gelas dengan motif polos berwarna putih dan merah dengan diameter 7 cm di atas meja kayu di café itu.

"Mou Shin-chan~, aku yakin para keajaiban pasti membutuhkanmu," bujuk pria berambut hitam pekat. Dia yakin bahwa pria wortel itu mau mengikuti sarannya, hanya saja dia sangat sangat tsundere.

"Shin-chan~ ayolah…ini kesempatan emas loh! Kau tak akan mendapatkan ini lagi lain kali…. Ini untukku…pliss…" pita pria dengan wajah memelas. Tolong Takao jangan buat wajah seperti itu. wajah itu membuat Midorima meleleh(?)

"Bakao, kau sudah memintanya sejak seminggu yang lalu!" kekesalannya sudah mencapai ubun ubun. Sudah berulang kali dia memintanya untuk tidak mengajaknya dan setiap jawaban yang dia berikan tetap sama, yaitu 'Tidak'.

Seminggu yang lalu, Takao datang menghampiri Midorima. Mulai dari awal Takao membujuk Midorima di perpustakaan, lalu di taman belakang sekolah, depan kantor guru, di ruang lab Biologi, di gedung SMP saat Midorima hendak menjemput adiknya, di toilet sekolah dan bahkan di kamar Midorima sendiri. Dia sudah muak dengan omong kosong generasi keajaiban aneh itu. Dia menggangap mereka hanyalah ingin menggunakan bakatnya, walaupun Midorima sendiri adalah bagian dari keajaiban. Terkadang dia berdoa semoga bakatnya di ganti atau kalau bisa dihilangkan saja supaya dia bisa hidup tenang tanpa di teror habis habisan.

Midorima kembali menghela nafas. Ini sudah hari ke 8 sejak Takao yang tidak menyerah untuk membujuknya agar kembali ke anggota keajaiban. Sampai sampai, Midorima harus bolos sekolah hari ini hanya karena Takao menghentikannya saat perjalanannya ke sekolah.

"Baiklah, Takao." Ucapan ini sukses membuat Takao senang bukan kepalang.

"Tapi," sambung Midorima yang membuat takao berhenti sejenak.

"Aku akan melakukan tugasku dengan kau disampingku, bukannya aku emnyukaimu atau apa-nanodayo hanya saja nanti aku kawalahan-nodayo," ucap Midorima sambil memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Apapun yang kau minta, Shin-sama~" ucapnya sambil menyegir sendiri.

"Urusai-nanodayo,"

.

.

.

Kagami menyusun bukunya karena pelajaran sudah usai. Buku buku pelajaran disusun dan dimasukkan kedalam tas selempang berwarna merah. Dia menngunci tasnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Sebelum pulang, diumumkan bahwa kita akan mengadakan study tour di museum Kokuritsu Tenmodai di Mitaka. Semuanya diharapkan hadir besok pukul 08.00 pagi," jelas guru Astronomi yang tiba tiba masuk entah kapan. Kagami memutar bola mata. Dia rasa study tour ini menyebalkan, lagipula ini masih awal masuk pelajaran, kok sudah tour.

Kagami menatap malas ke arah lapangan _Track Field_ yang mulai setengahnya disinari matahari. Dia membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya seandainya dia masih di Amerika sana. Kagami berdiri dari kursinya dan memberi hormat kepada guru lalu pergi keluar kelas. Kagami berjalan menuju toilet sekolah sebelum pulang.

Saat buang air, pintu toilet terbuka dan terlihat Nagashi Hayato-sensei dengan pakaian guru. Suasana sekolah sudah sepi, hanya Kagami dan Hayato sensei yang masih didalam lingkungan sekolah. Guru itu tersenyum pada Kagami. Walaupun itu senyuman, tetap saja itu sangat aneh. Kagami merinding saat guru itu berdiri tepat di sebelahnya untuk buang air. Kagami buru buru menekan agar air seninya keluar dengan cepat dan kembali memakai celananya. Dia berlari ke arah washtafel untuk membasuh tangannya.

"Terlalu cepat untuk pergi, Taiga?" tanyanya saat Kagami sudah menyalakan keran air. Kagami merasa takut. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya merasa dingin, tangannya terasa kaku dan dingin bagai es. Belum lagi air yang kini sedang menguyur tangannya, membuatnya semakin merasa dingin. Kagami dapat melihat bayangannya dari cermin, raut wajahnya berbeda. Lebih seperti err….orang gila?

Kagami memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab, tangannya gemetar untuk menutup keran air. Suasana kamar mandi lebih lembab dari biasanya yang membuat Kagami kesulitan bernafas.

"Dimana kau menyimpannya?" ucap suara berbisik dari belakang telinga Kagami. Kagami membulatkan matanya kaget. Tersentak, dia langsung melompat dan menjauhi sosok manusia, bukan dia bukan manusia. Lebih tepatnya….muncul 2 sayap di punggungnya. Sayap hitam mirip kelelawar tetapi lebih tajam pada bagian ujungnya.

Kagami memelalakkan matanya kaget bukan main. Kakinya seolah menjadi batu. Dia memerintahkan kakinya untuk berdiri dan lari, tetapi kakinya menolak untuk melakukan hal tersebut. gurunya ternyum jahat kepadanya. Dia melepas kacamata nya dan menginjaknya hingga hancur. Kagami menyaksikan itu. dia melakukan 1 langkah pendekatan, Kagami mundur dengan segala tenaganya.

"Jika kau memberitahuku dimana kau menyembunyikannya, maka kau akan ku bebaskan." Jelas manusia setengah monster—atau setidaknya begitulah wujudnya saat ini—sambil menyergai dan memamerkan gigi gigi khas hewan karnivora tersebut.

"A—apa yang ku simpan?" tanya Kagami gugup.

"Hah! Kau putra Alfred Joanson, putra ke 7 dari 7 bersaudara. Pemegang batu berkekuatan besar," dia menyergai seram. Bentuk bawahnya mulai menyerupai monster sungguhan sekarang. Dan siapa itu Alfred Joanson?

"Sekarang! Dimana kau letakkan benda itu!?" desis makhluk itu setengah menggeram. Kagami semakin takut. Dia merasa kakinya sudah bisa di gerakkan sekarang. Buru buru dia berdiri dan berlari keluar kamar mandi. Monster itu menggeram dan mulai mengepakkan sayapnya yang memecahkan keran air sehingga mengeluarkan air, tetapi Kagami tidak perduli yang penting dia bisa lolos dari jangkauan monster menyeramkan itu. Kaki kekarnya tetap berlari sampai keluar kamar mandi. Monster itu mengepakkan sayapnya menggores dinding sekolah.

Kagami sampai pada ruang locker siswa. Kakinya terus menapaki lantai sekolah dan monster itu masih mengejarnya. Kagami tidak berani berbalik belakang. Dia yakin bahwa guru itu terlah menjadi monster yang dulu Kagami tonton di film berGenre fantasy. Walaupun Kagami sudah berlari bak cheetah, tetap saja dia kalah cepat dengan makhluk itu. makhluk bersayap itu semakin mendekat.

 **SYUUT**

Ekspetisi Kagami ternyata benar, makhluk itu bahkan sudah tidak punya jari seperti manusia pada umumnya. Hanya sepasang tangan kurus dan kaki mirip ayam yang mencengkram kerah belakang bajunya. Kagami ingin meronta, tetapi dia takut jatuh jika bajunya koyak. Makhluk itu membawanya terbang di sepanjang lorong loker.

"Lepaskan aku dasar makhluk jelek!" oke! Kagami kesal, rasa takutnya tadi digantikan dengan perasaan marah.

"Tidak sampai kau bersedia memberiku ba—"

Benda kecil dengan gagang merah darah berhasil mengenai kaki monster itu sampai berdarah. Monster itu kontan melepaskan Kagami. Untung saja jarak dia dengan lantai tidak jauh, hanya 2 meter sehingga dia tidak mati, setidaknya belum.

"SIAPA ITU!?" ucap makhluk itu.

"Jika 'Siapa' yang kau maksud itu kami, maka akan kujawab itu sebagai ya," ucap suara seberang. Kagami mengelus dadanya yang sakit menghantam lantai sekolah lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. Sekelompok anak dengan rambut yang berbeda warna.

"Kau lagi!?" degus sang monster.

"Kau merindukan kami?" ucap suara yang Kagami kenal. Pria berkulit hitam eksotis dengan desain rambut berwarna _midnight blue_.

'Aomine!?' seru Kagami dalam hati.

"Dasar bocah ingusan! Akan ku hancurkan kalian!" monster itu mendesis marah.

Sebelum monster itu bergerak ke arah kiri, guting merah sudah menancap disana.

"Mau mencoba kabur!?" ucap suara tepat di sebelah monster itu. pria bersurai biru dan dia tampaknya lemah.

'Kuroko?' batin Kagami semakin kaget. Kuroko langsung menonjok monster itu hingga terhempas dan menggepengkan sejumlah locker siswa tak berdosa.

"Maaf, minna. Aku tidak memukul dengan keras,"

"Itu cukup, Tetsuya."

Mereka mendekati monster yang terhempas itu. pria bersurai merah itu langsung melempar jaring perak yang membuat monster itu mendesis kesakitan.

"Kau akan dibawa dan dihancurkan untuk selama lamanya," ucap sang ketua dengan nada super absolut. Monster itu mendesis semakin meras sehingga Aomine harus menutup telinganya.

"Apa tidak bisa kubunuh saja dia, Akashi?" ucap Aomine malas sambil mengeluarkan pedang dari sarung pedang yang selama ini menggantung di pinggangnya. Kagami tidak tahu jika negara ini melegalkan anak SMA untuk membeli pedang dan bahkan membawa pedang ke sekolah.

Belum sempat Akashi menjawab, monster itu berubah menjadi api yang naik mulus di sela sela jaring. Setelah api itu keluar, lalu ia membentuk kembali menjadi monster menyeramkan. Dia terbang tajam ke arah Kagami. Kagami menjerit takut dan berlari.

"Kagamicchi! Ambil ini!" ucap suara feminim yang menjerit dari ujung. Kagami tidak tahu bahwa ada orang yang bisa melempar biji kacang merah sejauh itu.

"Kemari kau bocah!" geram monster itu mengejar.

"Bakagami! Arahkan benda itu kearahnya!" jerit Aomine. Kagami tidak berpikir panjang lagi, sambil berlari dia berbalik ke belakang dan melempar monster itu dengan kacang merah(?) yang diberikan si pirang berisik itu. seketika, kacang itu berubah menjadi pedang pendek yang menembus tubuh gurunya.

Monster itu seketika berubah manjadi debu emas yang berputar putar dan menghilang. Para keajaiban berlari ke arahnya.

"Dia mati?" ucap Kagami terengah engah dengan sorotan mata setengah hidup setengah mati.

"Iya-ssu,"

 **Brukk**

Kagami seketika langsung pingsan. Tidak ada yang menangkapnya. Mereka hanya membiarkan dia pingsan dan bersweat-drop ria.

"Bawa dia ke klinik dan Ryota bersihkan ini semua," ucap (baca:perintah) Akashi. Kise yang mendengarnya langsung mengangguk cepat. Dia tidak mau mati muda.

"Atsushi, angkat dia. Tetsuya tidak mungkin mengangkatnya karena dia terlalu kecil," ucap Akashi kemudian melirik sedikit ke arah Kuroko.

"Baiklah, Aka-chin." Ucapo suara malas dengan ekspresi setengah mengantuk. Titan ungu itu langsung mengangkat Kagami dan meletakkannya di atas bahunya bak buruh yang sedang mengambil beras untuk anak dan istri(?).

"Hei! Bukan begitu cara membawanya!"

"Are! Mine-chin? Terserah aku dong!" ucap titan ungu cuek sambil melangkah menuju klinik.

"Daiki, kau ikut Atsushi. Pastikan dia tidak berusaha menelan anak Taiga itu,"

"Baik!"

.

.

.

"Taiga,"

Kagami mulai menyesuaikan matanya dengan lingkungan putih di sekitarnya.

'Apa aku mati?' batinnya saat melihat sekelilingnya berwarna putih. Lalu, layar berputar dan mengganti skenario berubah menjadi sebuah hutan yang gelap. Kagami berdiri di sebuah kubangan lumpur. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari lumpur yang lembab dan lengket itu.

'Ini permen karet atau lumpur?' batin Kagami kesal karena sembari tadi tidak dapat keluar dari kubangan kecil itu. setelah beberapa lama, dia akhirnya dapat berdiri dari lumpur itu. yang anehnya, kakinya tidak terbekas sedikitpun bekas lumpur. Kagami tidak memperdulikan itu dan berjalan sendirian di hutan itu. pohon pohon yang terlihat sedang menyegir aneh kepadanya, mirip seperti Hayato-sensei. Kagami bertanya tanya apakah itu memang sudah begitu atau pohon yang sengaja di ukir orang.

Saat berjalan, dia terjatuh di lubang yang Kagami sangat yakin bahwa disana tidak ada lubang.

"Ahhh!"

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Kagami terhempas di batu. Tubuhnya tidak terasa sakit sedikitpun. Dia lalu menatap ke atas memastikan dimana lubang itu, tetapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Dia lalu melihat kiri kanan. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya. Sebuah layar papan iklan yang besar yang terpampang dimana mana dan juga bangunan berbentuk segitiga jika dilihat dari atas.

"New York Times Square? Amerika!" jerit Kagami dalam bahasa Jepang yang membuat orang orang disana melihatnya.

"T—tapi, bagaimana? Aku suda—"

" _Are you okay, kid?"_ tanya seorang pria paruh baya sambil menepuk pundak Kagami.

" _Yeah, I'm okay."_ Respon Kagami.

" _Are you waiting for this big event?"_ pria itu menyergai jahat sambil menunjuk belakangnya. Skenario berubah menjadi rumah sakit. Seorang wanita yang tertidur lemah dengan stock rambut yang berkurang. Kagami melihat anak berumur kira kira 10 tahun yang duduk di sebelah wanita itu.

"Ibu…kapan ibu bangun, Taiga rindu ibu," ucap anak kecil itu sedih. Kagami menyadari bahwa itu adalah dirinya.

Tv menyala sendiri dan menghadirkan berita terbaru.

 _8_ _th_ _July 2007_

 _Kotori Kagami, a wife of Makoto Kagami and a mother of Taiga Kagami, died since yesterday due the breast cancer that have been plagued and planted in her body since her son, Taiga, was born. She had been in hospital for the whole 3 years to cure her disease._

Suara tv semakin memudar dan sekarang semuanya berubah. Langit menjadi mendung. Karangan bunga terletak di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Tidak! Ibu!" teriak Kagami berusaha menggapai tempat tidur yang hanya sekitar 1 meter saja tetapi terasa semakin ajuh saja.

"Taiga,"

"Ibu! Jangan pergi!" suara Kagami berubah manjadi seperti anak kecil. Kagami menatap bawah dan menyadari bahwa tubuhnya setara dengan anak umur 10 tahun. Namun, Kagami tidak perduli tengan itu sekarang. Sekarang tampak siluet ibunya yang sedang berjalan pergi.

"Taiga, jangan menangis."

"Ibu!"

"Taiga….ibu bangga denganmu,"

"Ibu…! Jangan pergi..hikss…hikss…ibu…huaaa.." Kagami kecil menangis sejadi jadinya

"Bagakami! Bangun!" ucap suara gangguro. Kagami mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan matanya dengan intensitas cahaya di ruangan. Matanya sembab dan bantalnya kini basah karena banyaknya air mata yang keluar.

"Aomine?"

"Ya ini aku,"

Kagami berusaha duduk. Matanya melihat sekelompok manusia warna warni yang tadi menyelamatkannya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Kagami.

"Kami adalah….."

.

.

.

 **Continue or Delete?**

* * *

maaffff...ini pasti jelek banget ya... shiet! i screw this upT.T... k

karena saya ini bukan yang harus buat skenario yang tetap...kalo ada ide ya langsung tulis tapi ujung ujungnya diganti -_-

gomen...mianhaeyo...

smoga fic absurd ini dapat menghibur para jones di malming ini... #JonesteriakJones

sekian dari saya... ja~ mata Raishuu~


	4. The Beginning

**The Supernatural Powers**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu {Slight!GOMxKagami}**

 **Supernatural, Fantasy, Bit!Humor**

 **Semi Canon**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Beginning**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Makan ini,"

"Apa ini, Ahomine? Racun tikus?"

"Oi! Kau kira aku ini pembunuh!?"

"Mana tau… soalnya ini baunya aneh,"

"Makan saja, Bakagami. Kau terlalu banyak protes,"

"Mana bisa aku memakan ini kalau baunya seperti kandang domba, hah!?"

"Enak saja kau bilang ini bau kandang domba, bodoh. Ini rasanya enak,"

Akashi menutup telinganya kesal dengan perdebatan tidak penting dari kedua makhluk hidup berspesies Homo sapiens ini. Dia ingin sekali melempar gunting diantara mereka berdua tetapi di lain sisi dia tidak mau Kagami shock dan pingsan lagi setelah insiden sore tadi.

"Daiki, Taiga bisakah kalian diam?" aura membunuh muncul dari tubuh Akashi yang membuat mereka berdua bergidik. Seketika, mereka menbungkam perdebatan mereka yang mungkin bakal dilanjutkan lagi sewaktu si iblis merah itu tidak ada.

Kagami dengan terpaksa menelan benda berbentuk persegi dengan warna merah cerah. Kagami curiga bahwa benda itu semacam plastisin atau makanan dengan pewarna sintesis. Kagami memasukkan benda itu kedalam rongga mulutnya lalu menggigitnya perlahan. Rasa manis merembres keluar dari kotak persegi itu. rasanya seperti karamel. Tidak, ini lebih encer daripada karamel tetapi rasanya manis sekali. Kepala Kagami sempat oyong sedikit diakibatkan benda tersebut. Dia memasukkan jarinya kedalam mulutnya dan sedikit mencolek cairan itu. cairan berwarna kuning emas yang berkilau jika ditimpal cahaya matahari sore hari. Perlahan, Kagami merasa tubuhnya tidak sakit lagi. Makanan itu seolah memregenerasi seluruh tubuhnya dalam waktu singkat. Kagami mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kagami setelah menelan seluruh isi benda manis itu.

"Ambrosia," kali ini sang anak bayangan menjawab.

"Ambrosia?"

"Sejenis madu yang manis, tetapi ini makanan khusus kita. Jika manusia awam memakannya maka dia akan terbakar di sekunjur tubuhnya walau hanya setengah tetes," jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

"Bukan aku peduli atau apa-nanodayo. Jika kau makan itu terus menerus, maka tubuh kau juga akan terbakar-nodayo. Lagipula, kau bagian dari kami," sambung Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Kagami menghela nafas berat. Dia meruntuki nasibnya.

 **F** lashback

"… _..Temanmu…"_

 _Kagami menatap heran anak anak pelangi yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya. Tadi Kagami sempat melihat sekitar. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia berada di klinik sekolah._

" _Hei! Kita baru saja bertemu beberapa jam menit yang lalu," protes Kagami. Akashi yang mendengar itu langsung mengeluarkan aura membunuh dan seketika kacamata Midorima retak._

" _Jika kau tidak mau, ya sudah. Ayo pergi Tetsuya," Akashi dengan nada tidak senang mengajak Kuroko untuk pergi dengannya._

" _Tunggu dulu, Akashi-kun. Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu," bujuk Kuroko. Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke arah wife-to-be miliknya._

" _Oh! Sekarang kau membelanya? Hanya karena dia memiliki warna rambut yang sama denganku? Atau anunya lebih besar dan bersifat lebih ke seme sejati?" oke.. statement Akashi sekarang mulai ambigu. Melenceng dari topik, Kuroko hanya bersweat-drop ria. Ternyata Akashi juga bisa ngambek._

" _Bukan seperti itu, Akashi-kun,"_

" _Sudahlah, Tetsuya. Jika kau ingin ini berakhir, maka akhiri saja disini," balas Akashi yang tengah merunduk. Kuroko semakin heran dibuatnya._

' _Emang ada hubungan apa aku dengan Akashi-kun?' batin Kuroko._

" _Akashi-kun, dengarkan aku dulu," ucap Kuroko sambil memegang kedua tangan Akashi. Kiseki no Sedai memandang mereka aneh._

' _Mirip drama saja,' batin mereka bersamaan._

" _Kita harus tau tujuan kita, jangan sensitif begitu." Jelas Kuroko sederhana dan berhasil membuat Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya dan kembali ke wujud absolut-nya._

" _Terima kasih, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi._

' _Eh? Aku tidak melakukan apa apa,' batin Kuroko._

" _Kau…Taiga,"_

 _Kagami terlonjak kaget ketika sang monster merah memanggilnya._

"… _akan menjadi bagian atau lebih tepatnya pembantu kita dan aku tidak menerima penolakan," ucap Akashi dengan nada otoriter._

 _Hell no, Kagami tidak ingin menjadi pembantu iblis merah itu. lebih baik dia menjadi tukang sampah daripada mengurusnya. Melihatnya saja Kagami sudah merinding._

" _Kalian ini siapa sebenarnya?"_

" _Kau bisa tanyakan itu kepada ayah mu," jawab Akashi._

" _Tidak bisakah kau saja yang menjawab pertanyaan tadi?" perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Kagami. Namun , Akashi terlihat diam dan berkonsentrasi dalam menatap mata Kagami. Keningnya sedikit berkerut. Dia mempertajam matanya. para keajaiban terkejut._

 _Kise yang berhenti tertawa, Aomine mengalihkan pandanagn dari majalah, Murasakibara yang berhenti makan snack (ini yang paling bahaya), dan Kuroko yang terus memamerkan wajah datar._

 _Baru pertama kalinya mereka melihat Akashi yang susah payah melihatnya. Melihat_ _masa depan_ _Kagami. Akashi kemudian tersentak keluar dari pikirannya yang menyebabkan dia mundur seperempat langkah. Dia kemudian senyum misterius._

" _Ini mengejutkan karena baru pertama kalinya aku tidak melihatnya," ucap Akashi. Kagami meremas sprei putih di ruangan klinik sekolah._

' _Apa maksudnya?' batinnya._

" _Aku tidak pernah salah, Tetsuya." Sambungnya tetapi kini dia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kuroko. "Kan, sudah kubilang,"_

 _Kali ini Kuroko yang kembali menghela nafas._

" _Ini untuk penyembuhan cepat, Taiga." Ucap Akashi sambil memberikan sekantung permen warna warni._

Flashback off

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari musim semi. Musim permulaan untuk orang yang tinggal di negara sub-tropis. Tak terkecuali anggota pelangi dan Kagami, siswa yang baru saja meninggalkan sekolah untuk beristirahat di rumah.

Kagami menenteng tas hitam miliknya dan mengajak benda mati itu untuk pulang. Para anggota pelangi –atau apapun lah kau menyebutnya—sudah pulang duluan mumpung rumah mereka 1 arah. Hanya Kagami yang berbeda arah, namun Kagami bersyukur karena tidak bertemu mereka lagi. Yah… setidaknya untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

Dia menerusuri liku liku kota Tokyo yang luar biasa ramai di trotoarnya. Manusia manusia sibuk dengan jas kerja sambil memegang telepon di sebelah kanan tangan mereka. Kagami menemukan perbelokan yang sudah jarang ada orang. Beberapa meter dari awal belokan, terdapat gedung apartement Kagami. Dia langsung menuju lift dan memerintahkannya membawa dirinya ke lantai 8.

Pintu lift berdeting, pintu membuka. Kagami melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tertutup itu dan berjalan menuju apartement mewah miliknya. Dia mengorek saku celana seragamnya untuk menemukan kunci. Tetapi dia tidak menemukan kunci disana.

"Cih! Sialan, pasti aku meninggalkannya di klinik," umpat Kagami dalam hati. Dia hendak berjalan turun lagi untuk mengambil kunci apartementnya di sekolah. Saat dia berbalik, dia menemukan segumpalan asap yang menutupi lorong apartement. Darimana asalnya asap ini, pikirnya.

Setahunya, tadi tidak ada asap. Jika kalaupun ada asap, pasti alarm berbunyi, tetapi alarm kali ini tidak berbunyi. Kagami mengerutkan dahi tanda bingung. Apa kali ini monster lagi?

"Kau mencari ini?" tanya suara dari belakang Kagami. Sontak dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sumber suara itu dan mundur selangkah. Wanita yang bersurai hitam yang dipotong tidak beraturan dan memiliki ukuran dada yang tidak wajar. Dia mirip manusia, tetapi sayap hitam pekat di punggungnya menggangu Kagami.

"Si-siapa kau?" ucap Kagami gemetaran. Makhluk itu hanya memutar kunci apartement Kagami.

"Oh ya, betapa buruknya aku tidak memperkenalkan diri," ucapnya terkekeh.

"Namaku Silia dan usiaku 105 tahun. Salam kenal ,putra Joanson," ucapnya terengar ramah tetapi Kagami tahu bahwa itu bukanlah ucapan yang menyambutnya ke pintu gerbang keselamatan. Kakinya gemetar.

"Huft! Menyedihkan sekali kau? Aku masih meragukan fakta yang mengatakan bahwa kau puta Alfred Joanson, makhluk paling kuat di atas—mengingat putranya sangat penakut," ucap wanita itu meremehkan.

"Bukankah begitu, Tom?"

Kagami memutar tubuhnya menghadap asap kabut itu tadi. Muncul siluet manusia besar yang tingginya bahkah melebihi anak ungu tukang makan itu. tubuh yang besar, memakai baju putih panjang dan disertai dengan kulit pucat—sepucat kain putih yang dikenakan. Bagus! Sekarang Kagami sudah dihampit oleh 2 makhluk aneh. Dia menyesal pindah ke Jepang. Baru 1 hari saja sudah banyak ulah, Kagami berdoa semoga yang di alami hari ini merupakan mimpi belaka.

Makhluk itu hanya mengeram dan menggaguk. Bahkan monster aneh sudah menjengkal Kagami.

"Apa yang ka-kalian inginkan?" ucap Kagami terbata bata.

"Yang kami inginkan? Hm…. Biar ku pikir…membunuhmu?"

Wajah Kagami semakin pucat. Mana para keajaiban tidak ada disini lagi. Kagami tida tahu harus berbuat apa.

Menjerit?

Meminta tolong tetangga?

Memohon ampun?

Loncat dari lantai 8?

Oh! Kagami benar benar pusing sekarang.

Wanita itu mulai mendesis dan mengambil ancang ancang untuk menyerang Kagami. Sayapnya mulai dikepakan. Kagami meruntuki makhluk bersayap itu.

Dia terbang menyerang Kagami, namun refleks Kagami tidak kalah cepat. Dia langsung menghindari makhluk itu dengan cara membuang badan ke sebelah kiri sehingga bos bertabrakan dengan pembantu. Makhluk itu mengerang kesakitan. Dia mendesis—menunjukan taring tajamnya ke arah Kagami yang kini takut setengah mati.

"TOLONG! SIAPA PUN ITU! TOLONG!" teriak Kagami yang semakin membuat makhluk itu marah.

"Kau jangan diam saja, bodoh. Serang dia," ucap makluk itu sambil berdiri. Bagus! Sekarang suaranya bukan suara wanita lagi, melainkan suara seram setengah menggeram.

"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur," desisnya lebih keras daripada pak guru Hayashi. Mosnter itu berubah wujud. Kini muncul 2 buah tanduk merah dan matanya berubah menjadi merah terang. Taringnya menjadi lebih panjang. Dia terbang ke arah Kagami hendak melancarkan serangan tangan. Kagami cepat merunduk dan pukulan mengenai dinding bok di apartement hingga hancur sampai ke beberapa meter ke samping kiri dan kanan. Kagami merinding, dia tak bisa membayangkan bila dirinya yang mengenai pukulan itu.

Kagami berlari kabur ke arah ujung apartement karena tangga darurat maupun lift di blokade oleh asap yang bau itu. makhluk itu membulatkan mata dan irisnya semakin menyala terang di malam hari. Dia membentangkan sayapnya dan mengepakkannya. Kagami berada di jalan buntu sekarang. Pilihanya hanya 2, yaitu lompat atau biarkan dirinya dibunuh oleh makhluk bersayap itu. Kagami menatap naanr makhluk yang kini terbang ke arahnya, menciptakan katakutan tersendiri bagi Kagami.

"Matilah kau, putra Joanson!" serunya dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Dia lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Kagami. Keluar bola api berukuran bola voli yang melesat ke arah Kagami. Kagami hanya menutup mata pasrah.

"Ibu, tolong aku,"

 **SYUUT!**

Kagami tidak merasakan rasa sakit. Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia sudah berada di udara. Ya melayang. Lalu melihat sebuah tangan yang menggendongnya. Kini Kagami tahu bagaimana dia bisa melayang. Kagami menoleh kiri kanan dan melihat sepasang sayap putih yang bersinar terang. Dia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang membawanya terbang.

Sebuah figur wajah tampan yang dikenal Kagami. Mata merah marun yang senada dengan rambutnya yang sepanjang sebahu. Rahang yang keras, menunjukan ketegasan dan wajah yang pucat tetapi terang yang menyiratkan kedamaian.

"Hah!? Rupanya dia berulah lagi," desah orang itu. tunggu… Kagami kenal dengan suara itu.

"AYAH!?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

" _Lumayan bagus, tetapi tadi dia baru saja diserang seekor Harpy hitam,"_

"Benarkah?"

" _Benar, Tuan."_

"Bagaimana bisa?"

" _Diduga karena 'dia' mengetahui itu adalah putra anda, Tuan."_

"CIH! Dasar! Sudah kuduga dia akan berbuat seperti itu,"

" _Tuan.. sepertinya akan ada serangan lagi ,"_

"Jangan risau, Arata-san. Aku yang akan turun tangan sendiri,"

" _Baik, Tuan. Saya pamit dulu,"_

 _ **Tuuut..tuut…tuut…**_

Pria yang berumur 40 tahunan menutup telepon.

"Tanaka, tolong siapkan jet pribadi ke Tokyo." Perintah pria bersurai merah bergradasi hitam tersebut.

"Hai!" balas Tanaka dan langsung melesat keluar meninggalkan kertas kertas yang harus dikerjakan diam begitu saja.

Pria yang duduk di kantor New York itu memijat dahi. Putranya dalam bahaya, jika dia tidak turun tangan maka putranya bisa mati. Dia tidak yakin apakah para keajaiban kepercayaannya bisa menjaganya.

Tanaka buru buru mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang atasan.

"Kagami-san, pesawatnya sudah siap," ucap Tanaka.

"Baik, aku segera kesana," ucap Kagami Makoto sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Tanaka hanya mengagguk dan pergi.

Makoto berjalan di lorong kantor perusahaan. Di ujung lorong terdapat lift berwarna emas. Makoto menekan tombol R sebagai singkatan dari kata _Roof_ untuk mencapai lantai tertinggi di kantor. Setelah liift mendacapai lantai tertinggi, pintu pun langsung terbuka—memamerkan lintasan jet yang panjang. Makoto melangkah keluar untuk menaiki jet tersebut.

Makoto disambut oleh pelayan jet yang bertugas di luar, tetapi dia tidak perduli. Dia melangkahkan kakinya cepat tetapi elegan menuju pesawat jet pribadi miliknya. Pesawat yang memliki panjang sekitar 40 meter dengan cat berwarna putih dengan stipe berwarna merah di bagian sayap dan tubuh. Makoto menapaki tangga yang sudah disediakan untuk naik di pesawat.

Pesawat jet luxury dengan penampilan mewah. Di sebelah kiri terdapat 3 sofa berhadapan dengan sebuah jendela yang terletak tepat di tengah. Makoto duduk di kursi tengah. Dia diliputi oleh kegelisahan sehingga makanan apapun yang ditawarkan akan ditolaknya. Biasanya dia memesan banyak sekali makanan sampai sampai 1 meja penuh dan dihabiskan dalam waktu 1 setengah jam.

Pesawat yang bergerak dengan kecepatan 4500 km per jam itu pun lepas landas yang mengakibatkan suara bising di sekitar. Makoto terduduk dengan balutan jas yang menutupi tubuhnya dan memerhatikan barisan kota kota New York kemudian menjenjang ke arah lautan Altantik.

Sekertaris pribadinya, Jane menyerahkan berkas berkas yang tidak terlalu banyak. Dia membungkukkan badannya sedikit agar payudaranya terekspos bebas di depan Makoto. Makoto melihat aneh pada wanita yang berbalut jas sekretaris yanng ketat.

"Selagi terbang, tanda tangani ini dahulu dan minumlah kopi," ujarnya. Makoto melirik wanita blonde itu. sebenarnya, Makoto ingin marah kepada wanita ini karena sudah memberinya kerjaan di saat genting seperti ini. Tetapi, apa boleh buat? Dia hanya mengangguk pasrah sambil menghela nafas panjang. Dia kemudian mengambil pen darin saku kirinya dan menandatangai berkas berkas yang kurang lebih ada 10 berkas perusahaan. Setelah selesai, Makoto terbang selama 2 jam lebih sebelum sampai di Bandara Udara Narita, Tokyo.

Makoto merapatkan jas yang dipakainya dan keluar dai bandara. Waktu masih menujukan pukul 4 sore. Makoto kemudian disambut oleh supir di Jepang.

"Ke SMA Teiko,"

Mobil melesat ke jalan raya untuk menuju ke SMA ternama di Jepang. Jalanan Tokyo masih sama ketika terakhir kali dia pulang ke Jepang sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja lumayan banyak pohon yang ditanam akhir akhir ini.

Mobil sampai di SMA Teiko. Makoto tidak keluar dari mobil, hanya melihat dari dalam saja. Tak lama kemudian, anak anak pelangi dan Taiga keluar dari sekolah. Makoto melihat jelas wajah cemberut putra kesayangannya itu.

"Ikuti mereka," perintah Makoto.

Mobil bergerak perlahan mengikuti ritme jalan mereka. Walaupun terlihat sebagai menguntit, Makoto buat supaya tidak ketahuan, misalnya dengan berjalan memutar sebanyak 5 kali. Setelah GOM dan Taiga berpisah, buru buru Makoto keluar dari mobil dan mengerjar para keajaiban.

"Hai," panggil Makoto dari belakang. Merasa dipanggil, mereka memutar je arah sumber suara.

"Apa gerangan kau disini?" Seijuurou membuka mulut.

"Tidak apa apa, hanya ingin melihat putraku," ujarnya sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya. Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau begitu dia berjalan di sebelah sana," ucap Akashi dingin.

"Hei hei..jangan dingin seperti itu Akashi,"

"Putramu hanya membawa masalah, aku tidak bisa melihatnya jadi aku menolak untuk menjaga anakmu, tuan penyihir putih." Ucap Akashi setelah menerima pernyataan aneh Makoto. Akashi melirik Makoto tajam.

"Ini tentang Harpy hi—"

"Putramu sendiri yang telah membunuhnya," potong Akashi.

Hening~

"MWAHAHAHAHA! Kau lihat? Putraku sudah bisa membunuh seekor Harpy, mungkin sekarang akan ku tambahkan uang jajan perbulannya," ucap Makoto dengan aura bling bling berwarna pink.

Akashi tidak menjawab. Merasa tidak ditanggapi lagi, maka dia permisi pergi lalu kemudian melesat ke arah apartement anaknya.

.

.

.

 **Continue or Delete?**

* * *

karne ini dibuat terburu buru disertai dengan ide yang hampir sebagian maupun seluruhnya hilang...oh...

maaf kalo cerita kali ini gak nyambung...*nangis*


	5. The Revealed Secret

.

.

.

 **The Superhuman Power**

 **Kuroko No Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu {Slight!GOMxKagami}**

 **Supernatural, Fantasy, Bit!Humor**

 **Semi Canon**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Revealed Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagami mengintip sedikit dari sela sela kelopak matanya. Cahaya berwarna putih berebutan untuk menyinari kornea matanya. Dia sempat mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali untuk disesuaikan dengan intensitas cahaya di ruangan itu. kedua tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang tertetak di punggungnya. Tempat tidur. Kepalanya mencoba memutar kepalanya untuk menobsevasi seluruh ruangan. 'Kamarku," batinnya. Dia mencoba berdiri, tetapi sesuatu menyangkut selimut. Kagami bertanya tanya apa itu.

Kagami melihat seseorang berambut merah dengan wajah yang sangat dikenali. Ayahnya. Kagami menatap heran pada sosok ayah yang tertidur dengan wajah terlungkup, seolah menjaganya sepanjang malam. Kagami melihat tubuhnya. Perban. Tubuhnya dipenuhi perban putih yang melingkar lingkar pada tubuh kekarnya. Selama Kagami memandangi tubuhnya, sang ayah telah membuka mata.

"Taiga, kau sudah bangun," ucap Makoto sambil mengusap matanya. Kagami melihat heran sang ayah. Biasanya Makoto tidak perduli pada putranya, bakan saat dia sakit. Yang memenuhi kepala ayahnya hanya kerja, kerja dan kerja. Tidak ada lagi!

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Kagami.

"Um…kira kira 2 setengah hari," jawabnya santai. Seolah tidak perduli dengan luka perban di sekunjur putra semata wayangnya. Kagami terkejut. Sontak dia mundur ke belakang.

"Ouch!" serunya ketika berusaha menggerakkan tangan kirinya.

"Hati hati, mau ku buatkan minum?" Makoto menawarkan kepada putranya. Lagi lagi Kagami merasa asing dengan ini. Selama ini dia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang ayahnya, bahkan sejak dia duduk di sekolah dasar. Kagami menggaguk tanda iya. Sang ayah yang tadinya memandangnya dengan tatapaan khawatir berubah menjadi lega.

"Tunggu sebentar," ayahnya yang masih terlihat sangat muda (padahal umurnya sudah 38 tahun) berdiri dan memunggungi Kagami yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur. Makoto dengan kaos putranya yang tertulisan "Summer Time" beranjak keluar untuk membuatkan teh hangat untuk anakknya. Kagami memandang ayahnya sampai pintu menutup. Kagami mendesah, dipandangi suasana malam di luar. Apa yang terjadi? Kejadian monster aneh itu masih mengiang ngiang di kepalanya. Terakhir kali apa? Kagami mengingat teakhir kali ayahnya meletakan tangannya ke dahinya lalu dia tidak tahu apa apa lagi. Sungguh, ini membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

 **Clek!**

Kagami menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Ayahnya dengan penampilan yang sama, bedanya segelas teh hangat sudah berada di tangannya. Makoto kemudian duduk di ujung tempat tidur putranya dan menyuapi anaknya dengan teh hangat. Kagami menuruti dan menyeruput teh manis nan hangat tersebut di ujung gelas. Setelah meneguk beberapa kali. Taiga mengisyaratkan ayahnya untuk berhenti mendekatkan teh itu ke mulutnya. Makoto yang langsung menangkap maksud anaknya lalu menjauhkan gelas dan meletaakan benda silinder transparan itu di atas meja sebelah tempat tidur Taiga. Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Atmosfer yang snagat berat membuat mereka enggan membuka kartu.

"Bisa jelaskan semua ini?" ucap Taiga setelah beberapa menit diliputi mereka. Makoto sontak membulatkan mata merah miliknya. Sesaat dia diam.

"Ayah? Cih! Bahkan terasa aneh bagiku menyebutkan kata 'ayah'. Apakah aku pernah mempunyai seorang ayah?" statement Taiga membuat Makoto merundukkan kepalanya.

"Taiga," Makoto hendak meraih tangan putranya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" bentak Taiga dan menepis tangan ayahnya.

"KAU! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK PERDULI DENGAN AKU ATAUPUN IBU, BANGSAT!" Taiga mulai menitikkan air matanya. Air mata yang sudah dibendung sejak kematian ibunya 5 tahun yang lalu. Makoto menatap putranya nanar.

"Kau…bahkan tidak perduli bahwa ibu sakit atau tidak!" Taiga mengungkapkan segala kekesalannya. Dia mengusap air matanya. Makoto merunduk. Dia merasa bersalah akibat segala perbuatannya. Tetapi dia punya alasan mengapa dia melakukan ini semua.

Makoto mengusap telapak putra semata wayangnya dengan lembut. Taiga terkejut dengan perlakuan ayahnya. Tangan yang hangat menyeruak ke dalan tubuhnya, kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan ini? Kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan kasih sayang ayahnya? Dia bahkan sudah lupa.

"Taiga, Maafkan aku." Makoto mulai terisak.

"…hiks…maafkan aku…Taiga… hiks…Kotori," matanya yang sudah daritadi sembab mengeluarkan air mata. Taiga merunduk menangis. Setelah itu, masing masing mereka mengusap air mata dan hening sejenak.

"Jika dia minta menjelaskan semuanya, mengapa tidak kau jelaskan saja, Kagami -san?" sebuah suara yang muncul. Duo Kagami sontak mengangkat kepala mereka yang sudah sendari tadi merunduk cukup lama. Dengan keadaan mata yang masih setengah sembab, berusaha mencari sumber suara hilang tersebut. sontak, duo Kagami merinding ketakutan. Sekarang anda tahu darimana Kagami Taiga mewarisi rasa takut atau bahkan phobia terhadap hantu.

"Oh, maaf kelupaan," ujar suara itu. Silap mata, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah berdiri di dalam ruangan kamar yang dihuni oleh duo Kagami.

"Oi! Kuroko, jangan menakuti kami seperti itu," kesal Makoto.

"Iya…kau mirip hantu—eh!? Ayah, kau tahu dia?" Taiga tiba tiba merubah topik di tengah tengah pengucapannya. Makoto berbalik menghadap putranya.

"Iya, emang napa? Mazbuloh?" (Oops…Author salah fandom…)

"Dia adalah Kuroko-san. Sang pemilik sihir _Invisible_ ," Jelas Makoto. Taiga semakin menatap netra ayahnya tidak percaya.

"Apapun pertanyaan di kepalamu itu, tidak akan ada yang bisa membacanya yang artinya jika tidak bisa kau keluarkan itu dari kepalamu sebaiknya lupakan saja," Jelas Kuroko. Taiga mengerutkan dahi, dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan bocah biru yang katanya bisa menghilang itu.

"Kau tahu, pemilik sihir itu tidak tercatat dalam dokumen," jelas Kuroko sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Apa pendapatmu, Tuan Penyihir Putih?" sambungnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menyebutkan nama itu?"

"Oops, sepertinya aku khilaf,"

Makoto melirik marah kepada bocah biru yang selagi tadi memandang dirinya dengan wajah datar yang terkesan meremehkan. Taiga melirik tatapan itu tidak suka. Entah kenapa sejak bertemu dengan anak pelangi ini, Taiga menjadi sensi. Sangat malahan. Taiga menoleh ke ayahnya dan melakukan kunci kontak mata, meminta untuk memberi penjelasan.

"Apa itu penyihir putih?" tanya Taiga. Makoto tidak menjawab.

"Ayah…. Siapa sebenarnya kau?"

Makoto membulatkan matanya. Dia merasa putranya masih muda untuk mengetahui ini semua. Dia tidak berani menjawab.

"Ayah..jawab aku," tuntut putranya.

"Taiga, a-aku tidak—"

"Kenapa tidak, Ayah? Beri tahu aku segalanya!" Taiga kembali mendesak agar ayahnya mau buka mulut, tetapi Makoto bahkan tidak berani menatap anaknya yang menyorotnya dengan tatapan haus akan jawaban.

"Kagami-kun, kumohon kau tenanglah," lerai Kuroko.

"Tenang? Hah!? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang. Aku hanya 3 bulan pindh ke Jepang dan hari ini adalah hari pertama aku ke sekolah dan ini adalah hari terburuk dalam seumur hidupku,"

"Taiga,"

"Ayah! Jelaskan!"

Makoto mendesah berat.

"Sebaiknya kau beri tahu dia segalanya, Kagami-san dan aku akan pergi," ucap Kuroko lalu menghilang dibalik cahaya.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Jadi, darimana kita akan mulai?"

.

.

.

Akashi berjalan di lorong sekolah yang sudah gelap. Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Dia mengedarkan pandangan di seluruh lorong dan mencoba konsentrasi. Kemudian dia berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang hanya bermodalkan cahaya bulan purnama yang menembus kaca kaca jendela. Dia kemudian berbelok ke arah kiri dan membuka pintu besi. Di balik pintu besi, terdapat tangga gelap nan dingin yang membuat siapa saja yang berani masuk ke sana manjadi merinding dan membayangkan monster monster aneh.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya dan menapaki anak tanga yang sudah usang tersebut sehingga menghasilkan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Tetapi Akashi terlihat tidak terganggu dengan suara besi berkarat itu. Dia tetap berjalan sampai ke dasar ruangan yang gelap nan lembab tersebut.

 **SYUUT!**

Sebuah pedang melesat dari kegelapan, tidak diketahui asalnya tetapi seorang Akashi tahu segalanya. Begitu pedang diluncurkan, Akashi langsung memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari pedang tersebut. Akashi berdiri di tempat.

"Haha…. Ternyata kau hebat juga, anak muda." Ucap suara dari kegelapan.

"Cih! Dasar sampah! Ternyata hanya trik murahan yang bisa kau keluarkan," ucap Akashi dengan nada meremehkan.

"Haha….jujur saja, aku tercengang mendengar jawaban itu, bahkan dia pun tidak berani mengatai aku seperti itu," tawa makhluk itu dari ujung ruangan yang mengema.

"Dia hanya berbaik hati padamu dan jangan berharap aku bisa berhati lembut, aku tak akan segan segan membelah tubuhmu menjadi simetris," ucap Akashi tajam.

"Hahahaha…. Lucu sekali," ucap makhluk itu. Akashi mencoba konsentrasi. Bayangan itu muncul dari kegelapan. Hanya sebagian yang tampak oleh remang remang cahaya bulan dari luar pintu. Setengah tubuhnya dari bawah diketahui mengenakan jubah hitam pekat, bahkan mengalahkan kegelapan itu sendiri.

"Kau sangat sombong, anak muda. Aku tidak menyangka kau berani. Aku bisa membunuhmu dalam sentuhan tangan,"

"Hah! Aku tahu segalanya dan segalanya adalah masa depan, oleh karena itu aku tidak sudi mati hanya dengan sentuhan tangan kotormu itu," balas Akashi sinis. Makhluk itu mulai emosi.

"Well, sepertinya aku sudah terpancing emosi dan—"

 **PLANK!**

Pedang Akashi beradu lawan dengan pedang obsidian milik sang raja kegelapan.

"Aku muak mendengarmu berbicara, jadi diamlah," ucap Akashi setengah berbisik.

"Jadi kau menentangku, anak muda? Baiklah jika kau memaksa," makhluk kegelapan itu memutar pedang obsidian miliknya. Akashi melancarkan serangan pedang dari arah bawah. Dan itu berhasil di tepisnya. Kedua permukaan tajam pedang itu saling bergesek sehingga menghasilkan suara yang nyaring. Akashi kembali menghunuskan pedang dari arah kiri, lagi lagi masih dapat ditepis oleh makhluk itu. Akashi menatap makhluk itu benci.

"Mengapa tidak kau gunakan bakatmu? Padahal sewaktu kau datang kesini, kau menggunakannya,"

"Karena aku tidak membutuhkan kekuatanku untuk membunuhmu," desis Akashi lalu menghunuskan pedangnya dari atah atas. Akashi maju untuk menekan pedangnya. Makhluk itu menggeser pedang obsidiannya ke kiri lalu menyerang tadi arah samping.

"…atau aku yang akan membunuhmu," ucap makhluk itu tak kalah sinis. Siapa bilang seorang Akashi bisa dibunuh?

"Dalam permainan Shogi ataupun pedang, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku…" desis Akashi marah.

"Aku selalu menang dan maka dari itu aku selalu benar…" Akashi terus melancarkan serangan bertubi tubin hingga mahkluk itu mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah.

"Jadi, aku tidak pernah kalah dan tidak berencana untuk kalah," mata Akashi mulai menyala.

"Apalagi jika itu kau," Akashi memutar pedangnya hingga kedua tangan mahkluk itu kosong.

 **PLARNG!**

Pedang obsidian pekat milik mahkluk itu tersungkur di atas tanah tak berdaya sedangkan pemiliknya sudah di sekap oleh Akashi. Akashi langsung mengarahkan pedang baja kilat miliknya menyentuh leher pucat kertas milik makhluk itu. dia sempat membulatkan mata kelabu mati miliknya lalu tersenyum aneh.

"Hahaha… akhirnya kau menggunakannya," ucap mahluk itu sambil memutar matanya. Akashi menusukkan sedikit ujung pedanya hingga membuat cairan kental berwarna hijau meluncur bebas dari lehernya. Akashi menyempitkan kedua matanya.

"Ah baiklah kau memang, Seijuurou." Ucap mahkluk itu sambil mendesah pasrah. Kemudian dia mengadah ke arah pintu.

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah mulai pagi dan terima kasih sudah menghiburku malam ini," ucap makhluk itu lalu hilang membentuk gumpalan asap hitam. Akashi kembali memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya dan bergegas pergi dari ruangan pengap tersebut.

"Bertarung di sekolah? Kau bisa kena skors, Seijuurou." sebuah suara wanita berkata.

"Terima Kasih sudah datang untuk menonton dan kau sendiri? Apa yang kau mau disini?," ucap Akashi tanpa menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara.

"Tidak ada, hanya melihat lihat sekeliling sekolah ini," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Oh,"

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya wanita itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kami mengobrol?"

"Tidak kau katakan itu kepadanya?"

"Tidak, dia terlalu bertele tele," ucap Akashi asal.

"Dan kau tidak melarangnya pergi?,"

"Aku tidak akan mengulagi kataku, Karin,"

"… kau langsung menghidupkan mode berserk?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya kesal melihatnya dan seharusnya kau saja yang menjalankan tugas ini,"

"Oh ho ho! Tahan disana. Aku tidak mungkin berhadapan dengannya kare—"

"Jika kau tidak bisa maka jangan protes," potong Akashi.

"Fufu seperti biasa, kau dingin sekali Akashi,"

Akashi hanya mengacuhkan wanita yang sedang mengoceh dibelakang dirinya.

"Hei! Akashi Seijuurou! Jangan mengabaikan ku!" teriak wanita berambut perak sepinggang itu sambil cemberut

"Huft!" ucap wanita itu kesal lalu menghisap dirinya dalam lingkaran portal transparan dan menghilang. Sedangkan Akashi berjalan keluar sekolah dengan tampang yang masih dongkol.

.

.

.

Aomine terduduk di kamar Kise yang di dominasi oleh warna kuning cerah. Sang tuan rumah hanya mendesah pasrah melihat manusia yang berkulit _dim_ yang sedang meringkuk malas. Sekarang Kise merasa kesal. Dia sudah mau bertulus hati mengajarinya tetapi dia malah bermalas malasan di kamarnya.

"Aominecchi, besok ada ulangan bahasa Inggris, ayolahh cepat belajarr, Ahominecchi," Ucap Kise sambil menarik narik baju pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut.

"Kiseeeeee….aku capek sekalii…. Apa aku mulai tua?" mulailah Aomine dengan statement super ambigunya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Aominecchi!? Sudahlah ayo belajar, kita disini sudah 3 jam tetapi kau hanya belajar 30 menit saja… Ahominecchi…" Ucap Kise sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh malas sang pecinta bola basket tersebut. Aomine setengah memejamkan mata dan menghadap Kise dongkol.

"Diam lah, Kise atau akan ku cium kau," ancam Aomine. Kise yang mendengar itu langsung sweatdrop.

"Aominecchi, padahal kau yang datang dan mengedor ngedor pintu rumahku sampai hampir rusak dan sek—" mulut Kise yang merekah bak buah delima langsung disumpal dengan bibir basah yang sudah anda ketahui siapa. Aomine melepas ciuman dan menjilat bibir dengan lidahnya.

"Hm… ternyata manis juga,"

Wajah Kise langsung memerah sempurna bak tomat yang sering di makan oleh mpu Sasuke (lirik Sasuke). Dia pun langsung memukul lengan berotot milik Aomine sendiri.

"AOMINECCHI HENTAI-SSU!" teriak Kise sambil menutup wajah merahnya dengan bantal model Aikatsu yang terlukis jelas disana.

"Heh! Pakai teriak segala…. Mau ku lanjutkan? Atau…" Aomine menyergai tipis

"Ku cumbui kau sampai kau merasa am—" pukulan bantal menghantam wajah eksotis milik Aomine sampai empunya terjungkal ke belakang sehingga ucapan tadi pun masih sempat dihentikan.

"Oi! Kise! Apa apaan kau?"

"Itu untuk otak mesum level maksimal mu, tuan hitam." Ejek Kise sambil beranjak keluar dari kamar.

"Oi! Kise! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Aomine setengah berteriak kemudian beranjak untuk mengejar sang pemilik rumah yang pergi keluar pintu entah kemana.

.

.

.

Midorima sedang membolak balikkan buku biologi miliknya untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari sekolah. Ruangan yang bernuansa hijau klorofil yang sunyi dan tenang. Tidak ada keributan yang menyertai di ruangan tersebut, hanya suara goresan pensil dan desiran hawa dingin dari pendingin ruangan yang terdengar. Keheningan yang terus berlanjut hingga seseorang menginterupsi hubungan antara Midorima dengan keheningan.

"Shin-chan~," panggil suara itu dari arah pintu yang terbuka. Bahkan orang luar sekarang sudah berani membuka pintu tanpa izin dari sang empu.

"Apa maumu, Takao?" tanya pria dengan rambut hijau tumbuhan tanpa menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tetap berkutik pada tugas tugas kimia-biologi miliknya seolah tidak ada orang yang menginterupsi.

"Aku mendapat laporan tentang anak itu dari Akashi," kalimat keramat meluncur secara bebas dari mulut Takao.

Mendengar kalimat keramat tersebut, kontan Midorima melepas pensil yang sendari tadi menempel manis di tangan kiri Midorima kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Takao. Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan memutar _armchair_ ke arah Takao.

"Laporan apa?" tanya Midorima.

"Bakat aneh," balas Takao lalu masuk dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

"Bakat aneh? Tidak tercatat dalam dokumen?" tanya Midorima lagi. Takao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Midorima sendiri dengan tangan kanan di dagunya.

"Entahlah….. tetapi yang ku ketahui ada sebuah buku yang ada menyebutkan mereka," ujar Takao sambil berbaring bebas di tempat tidur Midorima tanpa merasa bersalah. Itu tidak bohong. Dia pernah mendengar rumor dunia penyihir bahwa ada 1 buku yang yang hilang.

"Sudah ku duga,"

"Eh!?"

"Dia mempunyai aura aneh. Aku, Akashi dan Kuroko merasakannya. Pantas saja dia sempat diserang 2 kali dalam 1 hari ini," jelas Midorima. Takao hanya mengganguk anggukan kepala tanda setuju. Memang sempat jarang ada penyihir yang sempat di serang monsternya sampai 2 kali dalam sehari. Jika sang penyihir putih tidak datang menyelamatkan nyawa anak itu, mungkin nak…kau sudah tiba di rumah aslimu.

"Bagaiman dengan Aomine-san dan Kise-san? Apakah mereka merasakannya juga?" tanya Takao sambil membuka bungkus permen karet dan mengunyahnya.

"Aku meragukan itu karena mereka tidak sensitif-nanodayo," ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot itu. Takao terkekeh sendiri. Dia begitu menyadari bahwa…erm….sahabat sangat suka mengobservasi orang lain, terlebih pada anggota keajaiban lainnya. Terkadang, Takao merasa Midorima Shin-chan lebih cocok mempunyai bakat observasi.

"…..dan soal batu itu, kita harus menanyakannya kepadanya," Ujar Midorima serius.

* * *

maaf ada saya selipkan adegan Aokise yang super baka... (OTP)

holaaa kembali ke saya lagi...author gila nan aneh...

sengaja buat Aokise humor disini biar bacanya jangan seriuss... santai saja...masih ada chap lain yang menanti...

sepertinya saya membuat konflik makin hancur deh...bukannya menyelesaikan malah memperbanyak ._.

dah dehhh itu saja dari saya karena g tau mau ngomong apa lagi...

Jaa~ Happy Chinese New Year (blom telat kan?)


	6. What Is Really Happening?

.

.

.

 **The Superhuman Powers**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AoKise, AkaKuro, MidoTaka, Murahimu {Slight!GOMxKagami}**

 **Supernatural, Fantasy, Bit!Humor**

 **Semi Canon**

 **Chapter 5**

 **What Is Really Happening?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang," suara wanita yang melengking terdengar dari sisi kiri pria bertubuh besar itu dan membuatnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang dianggap menyebalkan itu. Dia memang tidak suka suara berisik apalagi melengking. Itulah mengapa dia sangat membenci burung gagak, karena mereka sangat berisik.

Dia—pria itu—menoleh kembali ke arah depan dengan tatapan mata malas. Waktu masih menujukan pukul 7.10, sekolah akan dimulai 55 menit lagi. Dengan tatapan mata setengah terpejam, dia masuk ke minimarket dekat sekolahnya.

 **Brak!**

"Ah!"

Pria bertubuh bak titan itu menurunkan level pandangannya 30 dejarat ke bawah. Seorang bocah SMA berambut raven yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya sehingga hanya sebagian yang terlihat sebagian wajahnya dimana ada terlihat sebuah tanda lahir yang lengket di tepi matanya. Terlihat semua barang belanjaan miliknya yang berserakan. Murasakibara Atsushi—nama bocah titan itu—hanya menatap barang belanjaan yang terjatuh berserakan tanpa sekalipun berniat menolong anak malang itu yang tengah bersusah payah mengutip barang belanjaan yang akan dibawa ke kasir. Dia tidak mau terlihat seperti film film drama Korea yang sering di tonton kakaknya. Cih! Drama picisan itu merepotkan dan tidak masuk akal.

Murasakibara berjalan dengan acuh tak acuh melewati sang nyawa yang ditinggal sendirian di _aisle_ minimarket tersebut. tanpa sadar, anak berambut hitam itu kesal dan kontan melempar salah satu snack belanjaannya dan melempatnya tepat mengenai belakang kepala si bocah ungu tersebut.

"Ya! Setidaknya hormati aku sedikit!" ucap bocah berambut raven panjang itu dengan tampang kesal. Murasakibara mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat. Lucunya, sang anak berambut raven itu tampaknya tidak takut sama sekali dengan aura hitam nan pekat milik Murasakibara. Justru dia memasang tampang lebih kesal lagi.

"Apa maumu, anak kecil?" ucap Murasakibara marah. Matanya mengeluarkan warna merah yang bersinar.

Himuro hanya diam. Tidak membuka mulut sedikitpun. Matanya hanya menatap lurus ke arah Murasakibara. Jika dilihat dari raut wajah, wajah Himuro menitahkan 'minta maaf, dasar kau bocah tengik.'

Kira kira seperti itulah terjemahan wajahnya. Murasakibara yang taunya hanya marah, manalah tahu kalau Himuro juga sedang marah.

"Maaf, ada perselisihan apa ini?" tanya seseorang berkemeja kotak kotak, perut besar, bantet, dan juga kepala botak.

Himuro yang sendari tadi menatap kesal ke arah Murasakibara, menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sumber suara. Himuro langsung berasumsi bahwa dia adalah manager toko ini. Himuro langsung berdehem dan mengangkat suara. Tetapi, sebelum dia sempat mengeluarkan suara, terdengar suara plastik dari lantai.

Murasakibara yang menggangkat semua belanjaan bocah tengik itu kembali ke keranjang belanjaan lalu meletakkannya dibawah kaki Himuro.

"Tidak ada perselisihan! Dasar merepotkan," umpat Murasakibara langsung berlenggang pergi dari tempat tersebut. Himuro yang menyadari itu, langsung membungkuk singkat pada pria jelek itu dan langsung mengejar Murasakibara. Himuro langsung membayar kasir lalu melesat keluar mengikuti Murasakibara yang sudah berasa sekitar radius 40 meter jauhnya. Himuro berlari pelan dan kemudian menyamakan langkahnya dengan bocah titan ungu nan rakus tersebut.

"Hei," sapa Himuro ketika sudah menyamakan langkahnya. Murasakibara menoleh ke samping.

"Heh? Ngapain kamu disini?" ucap Murasakibara dengan nada setengah kesal. Himuro tersenyum.

"Maaf," ucapnya lalu.

"Untuk?"

"Soal tadi,"

"Haha, tidak apa apa. Ngomong ngomong namaku Himuro Tatsuya," ucap bocah raven sambil mengulurkan tangan tanda kedamaian.

"Murasakibara Atsushi," cuap bocah titan ungu itu tanpa menjabat tangannya sebagaimana seharusnya. Himuro yang menyadarinya langsung menatap tangannya dan meletakkannya kedalam posisi semula.

"Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, aku akan memasak, kau ikut?" tawar Himuro.

Bukan Murasakibara namanya kalau menolak makanan. Matanya langsung memancarkan kebahagiaan blink blink. "Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Murasakibara. Yah… walaupun dia ngakunya mau masak kan belum tentu masakannya enak, terlebih seperti sacchin (Momoi). Ohohohoho! Don't ever underestimate him, Atsushi.

Apartement Himuro tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Hanya beberapa meter saja sudah sampai. Himuro memasukkan kartu identitas ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol 6 untuk menuju lantai dia tinggal. Lift berdeting menandakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai dan pintu lift terbuka, mempersilahkan 2 orang ini untuk keluar. Himuro mencari nomor kamarnya, 614. Kemudian dia memasukkan 6 digit angka dan kemudian menekan tombol enter. Lampu indikator menyala hijau menandakan sandi yang dimasukkan itu benar.

Pintu terbuka dan memamerkan isi dalam ruangan tersebut. di sisi kanan pintu terdapat sofa dan televisi LED 72 inchi. Di arah sebaliknya, terdapat beranda atas yang memungkinkan untuk melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo.

Mereka berjalan lurus menuju dapur. Percuma saja mendeskripsikan isi rumah, toh Muasakibara tidak perduli. Otaknya hanya menuju ke 1 arah yaitu MAKANAN. Himuro meletakkan barang belanjaan miliknya di atas meja dapur yang terbuat dari batu pualam hitam elegant. Dia kemudian membuka semua bahan baku dan dengan cekatan tangannya memnotong dan memasukkan bumbu kedalam masakan. Selang beberapa menit, makanan sudah tapi tertata diatas meja. Begitu pula mulut Muraskibara dituruni air liur sederas air terjun Niagara.

Himuro hendak melepas apron ungu miliknya."Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan ma—" begitu dia membalikan tubuh, Murasakibara sudah mulai melahap semua makanan tanpa ampun. Himuro hanya terkekehb melihatnya. Dia seperti anak kecil yang taunya makan saja. Himuro lalu mengamil tempat duduk di seberang Murasakibara. Intinya mereka hadap hadapan. Himuro megambil roti isi blueberry di sebelahnya dan menonton makanan yang habis dilahap titan ungu di depannya.

"Are, kamu tidak makan? Sayang loh kalau dibuang," ucap Murasakibara si sela sela sesi menyelesaikan urusan makanannya. Himuro menggeleng kepala. Murasakibara toh cuek…. Sayang kalau makanan dibuang.

.

.

.

Kagami datang ke sekolah dengan raut wajah merengut. Seragam miliknya sedikit berantakan karena efek buru buru yang terjadi di apartemen miliknya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tali sepatunya tidak diikat. Rambutnya berantakan efek lupa sisir. Dia bahkan lupa mandi. Siswa siswi menatapnya seram. Dengan penampilan sangar dan kantung mata hitam yang kian membesar membuat dia terlihat seperti mayat berjalan. Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya terus teringat akan cerita ayahnya.

 **Flashback**

 **Zaman Heian** , **1176 M**

"Lapor Baginda, bilik gerbang depan telah di serang oleh sekelompok orang pemakai jubah," ucap seoranng prajurit berbaju jirah bahan campuran baja dan aluminum untuk menjaganya tetap kuat dan ringan.

"Aku sudah melihatnya, dasar! Dia selalu saja—"

 **Duarrks!**

Pintu berbahan kayu mahal itu hancur berkeping keping tanpa menyisakan 1 potong pun yang berukuran lebih dari 10 cm. Semua dayang istana mulai panik dan menjerit jerit, bahkan penasehat yang bijak itu pun ikut panik. Seluruh orang di ruang singasana itu panik dan berlarian. Raja yang duduk di atas singasana menggunakan sihirnya untuk menenangkan ruangan tersebut lalu dia menyuruh sang penasehat untuk mengevakuasi seluruh dayang di ruangan menyisakan hanya sang raja berdiri. Ruangan seketika langsung senyap. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara langkah kaki menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Kenampakan orang bejubah hitam pekat dengan tudung yang menutupi wajahnya. Bayangan begitu pekat hingga kau tidak bisa melihat wajahnya walau hanya sedikit.

"Apa maumu?" tanya sang raja.

Makhluk hitam itu terkekeh sampai tubuhnya begetar sedikit. Sang raja memicingkan mata tampak tidak sabar ingin menghabisi makhluk ini.

"Tidak ada apa apa," jawab makhluk itu.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung," sambungnya.

"Jika kunjunganmu sudah selesai, maka silahkan pergi," ucap sang raja.

"Aww! Sangat menusuk ke hati. Bagaimana bisa kau mengusir aku, saudaraku?" ucap makhluk itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau tidak di terima disini!" sang raja melancarkan serangan bola api dari tangannya. Namun dapat dengan mudah di hindari oleh makhluk itu. dia tersenyum.

"Kau sama saja seperti ayah," ucapnya.

Sang raja mengeluarkan sayap putihnya. Begitu berkilau dan terang hingga membutakan siapa saja yang benani menatapnya langsung. Dia langsung menerjang makhluk berjubah hitam itu. seketika, makhluk itu mengeluarkan sayap gagak hitam dan terbang menghindarinya. Sang raja yang mengetahui itu langsung melesat ke atas untuk mengejar makhluk itu. setelah sekialn lama aksi kejar mengejar, makhluk itu melesat keluar dan terbang ke angkasa, diikuti oleh sang raja yang dibelakang.

Makhluk itu memutar tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan hujaman benda tajam berbentuk jarum hitam. Namun, baginda raja membentuk perlindungan yang berhasil membuat serangan itu hencur berkeping keping. Kedua sayap putih membentang luas membelah udara diatasnya demi mengejar sang antagonis yang sudah terbang beberapa meter diatas nya. Mereka berdua berhenti di atas untuk melanjutkan pertarungan tertunda.

"Ku harap dengan pedang ini, aku dapat memengakhiri ini," ucap sang raja sambil mengeluarkan pedang sepanjang 90 cm itu, begitu pula sang kegelapan itu mengeluarkan senjata andalan miliknya. Keduanya beradu pedang di angkasa menciptakan gesekan gesekan api saat kedua pedang beradu, suara berdeting besi yang amat kuat hingga terdengar sampai di ujung daratan. Keduanya tidak mau kalah dalam bertarung dan sama sama kuat.

Sementara itu, seorang anak kecil berambut merah bergradasi hitam melihat dari sosok kejauhan.

"Pangeran! Pangeran!" teriak seorang dayang berbaju merah muda dengan selendang tipis di yang bertengger di kedua bahu dengan lilitan di tangan. Sosok dayang itu berlari menghampiri bocah berusia kira kira 5 tahun itu dan mendekapnya. Dia menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya suara inoncent yang mengalun.

Dayang itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menggendong sang pangeran dan membawanya lari menjauhi perbatasan. Semua penduduk sudah dipindahkan jauh jauh hari sebelumnya karena sang raja sudah melihatnya. Dang tersebut membawanya lari sejauh jauhnya atas perintah raja. Walaupun sudah menjauh, mata anak itu menyaksikan bagaimana ayahnya terbunuh dengan pedang hitam. Mata suci yang sudah melihat bagaimana org terbunuh. Sayap sang raja menghilang digantikan dengan bulu bulu hitam dan kering disertai angin meng mengembus. Tubuh raja hancur berkeping keping.

"Alfred…. Hidup," suara ayahnya mengiang di kepalanya.

 **Beberapa tahun kemudian**

"Kamu bagus memanah, Alfred." Puji seorang wanita paruh baya itu duduk di bangku teras depan. Anak itu tersenyum mengarah kepada seseorang yang sudah merawatnya sebagaimana anak sendiri. Mereka sudah hidup di desa pengungsian.

Tanpa diketahui, makhluk bersayap hitam muncul di depan mereka. Anak itu shock. Dia kenal persis sayap itu. sayap yang amat dibencinya dan sayap yang sama 15 tahun yang lalu. Sayap yang membunuh ayah kandungnya. Dalam sekejap mata, semua pandangan gelap.

Ketika dia kembali membuka matanya, dia sudah berada di tempat asing. Tempat bau obat obatan yang pekat. Seseorang berjas putih datang menghampiri.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya orang asing tersebut.

"Aku dimana?" tanyanya dengan pandangan bingung mengobservasi seluruh ruangan itu. pria itu tersenyum.

"Aku menemukanmu terkapar di depan gerbang rumah sakit pagi tadi," ucap sang pria berkaca mata dan berwajah ramah itu. Alfred kemudian tinggal di panti asuhan. Dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah masuk ke lorong waktu. Jepang sudah banyak berubah.

Tak lama kemudian, dia diadopsi oleh pengusaha kaya di Tokyo. Dia dipindahkan di sebuah mansion indah, tetapi tidak lebih indah tadi istana ayahnya dulu. Kemudian, dia mengganti namanya menjadi Kagami Makoto. Dia dimasukkan ke akademi dan nilai nilainya selama ini pun sangat memuaskan. Pengusaha itu tidak mempunyai anak, jadi dia meninggalkan seluruh perusahaan kepada Makoto untuk meneruskan perusahaannya.

"Bisakah saya melamar sebagai cleaning service disini?" tanya seorang wanita berambut berambut merah dengan tatapan memohon.

"Silahkan ke kantor utama untuk memohon kepada kepala direktur," ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Wanita itu mengikutinya ke ruang kepala direktur. Wanita _blonde_ itu meninggalkan sang pelamar kerja di depan pintu. Wanita itu mengambil nafas yang dalam lalu memberanikan diir untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," ucap Makoto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas saham yang sedang di telitinya. Wanita itu masuk dengan tangan penuh dengan syarat ketentuan. Makoto mengalihkan matanya dan melihat wanita yang berpakaian agak—ehm—gembel. Entah kenapa, Makoto ,merasa tertarik dengan wanita ini. Kisah cinta di mulai dari sini.

Perusahaan Makoto berpindah pusat ke NYC dengan beberapa alasan. Makoto menikahi Kotori (wanita tadi) dan melahirkan Kagami Taiga tepat tanggal 2 Agustus. Namun, kebahagian tidak berada di sisi mereka.

Orang berjubah hitam kembali merusak. Makoto yang telah menjadi penguasa langit membentang sayapnya lebar lebar dan pergi ke istana langit tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya. Dia kembali melawan orang yang berhasil membunuh ayahnya dan mengalahkannya. Atau setidaknya melumpuhkannya. Makoto menyadari semuanya dan setelah sang istri meninggal, dia mengirim putranya untuk pergi kembali ke Jepang dengan alasan pendidikan lebih baik di Jepang.

Makoto mengira semuanya akan berjalan baik, tetapi takdir tetap membawanya kembali ke Jepang.

 **Flashback OFF**

.

.

.

Kagami mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi dekat jendela di sekolahnya. Semuanya terlihat normal, seperti tidak ada kekacauan sebelumnya. Kagami bersumpah bahwa dia melihat ruangan loker itu sudah hancur lebur atau bahkan dapat dikatakan tidak memiliki bentuk lagi. Tetapi, pagi tadi saat dia datang ke sekolah, semuanya terlihat baik baik saja. Ruang loker dan kamar mandi—bocor—tadi terlihat seolah tidak pernah terjadi kericuhan. Kepala Kagami semakin pusing memikirkan ini. Otak—ehrmm—bodohnya—ahermm—berusaha mencerna segala sesuatu yang sangat tidak lazim.

Kagami merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja sekolah. Jujur, dia sangat ngantuk karena efek kurang tidur semalam. Siswa di kelasnya juga tidak banyak yang datang atau masih belum datang. Nanti tolong ingatkan Kagami untuk segera memiting kepala Aomine dan menuntut segala penjelasan yang sudah sangat jelas terasa _absurd_ di kepalanya.

Kagami mengangkat kepalanya dan membongkar tas miliknya. Dia mengeluarkan buku bahasa Jepang dan meletakkannya di meja. Dia akan mengerjakan pr nya di sekolah karena dia tidak sempat mengerjakannya di rumah. Pelajaran pertama adalah bahasa Jepang. Kagami tidak tahu apakah guru bernama Kawashi Hayato itu akan membunuhnya lagi. Jujur! Dia takut sekali.

Kagami berjalan ke arah salah satu siswi yang duduk di bangku paling depan.

"Oi!" panggil Kagami dengan wajah sangar. Kontan saja siswi itu ketakutan.

"Y-ya,"

"Bisa kau pinjam pr Kawashi- _sensei_ semalam," pita Kagami. Siswi itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Kawashi-sensei? Siapa?"

"Guru bahasa Jepang, baka."

Siswi itu semakin bingung.

"Tidak ada guru yang bernama Kawashi sini," ucapnya. Kagami menjadi kesal. Dia kemudian memukul mejanya kuat.

"Dengar ya! Kau jangan main main denganku," Kagami memperingatkan siswi yang merupakan lawan bicaranya. Dia kemudian berlalu pergi ke luar. Dia bertanya kepada seluruh siswa tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu seseorang yang bernama Kawashi Hayato dan bahkan guru pun tidak tahu siapa dia.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 _Something facinating is gonna happen and enter your life permanently, so be prepared._

.

.

.

 **Continue or Delete?**

* * *

hai minna! udah lama gak update... gomen... saya rasa makin hari makin sedikit yang review T.T tapi gak papa... terima kasih yang sudah meriview ataupun silent reader yang sudah mempir kesini...

jujur.. saya sempat bingung kayakmana mau nyambung tapi akhirnya malem malem jam 10 gitu dapet penerangan yang entah dari mana... hehe..

yosh! saya gak akan bicara banyak lagi...

Jaa ne~


End file.
